HIDDEN TRUTH
by duo lovers
Summary: MY FIRST FF.. PLZ PEEP INSIDE NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

_ye_ lO paisy aur photo aur urado saaly ko ...kal cid bureau k agay

 **handed him a photo and currency**

rajo:kaam hojaiga... sahab

Man: aur agar nai hua kam tu tu upar puhanch jai ga samjha...

apna munh band rakhna ...agar ye zuban khuli tu dubara kisi k agay khulny k laik nai rahy gi ...samjha

Rajo : samjh gaya... Daya sahab ...

 **and both headed towards their respective destination**

rajo turn the picture and shocked to see the picture...

Ye tu ye...Ye...abhijeet sahab ki photo hai...

Kia zamana agaya hai cid officer aik cid officer ko hi marna chahta hai...

lekin apun ko isy kia ... apun ko tu bs apny kam sy matlab hona chaiya

he starts singing while going towards his destination

 _ **DOST DOST NA RAHA**_

 _ **PYAAR PYAAR NA RAHA**_

 _ **ZINDAGI HAMAIN TERA**_

 _ **AITBAR NA RAHA**_

 _ **AITBAR NA RAHA**_

 _ **...**_

ON THE OTHER SIDE

ON PHONE

DAYA kam hogaya...nazrain gara k rakhna ...

caller samajh gaya

daya gud

...

a dark shadow dip in great pain roaming alone along the sea shore

it seems he is a huge grief striken man

which life betaryed him

(in back groung soft humming poetry started)

 _ **ALL ALONE IN THE PAIN**_

 _ **I SHED NO TEARS EVEN IN RAIN**_

 _ **I KEEP A SMILE LIKE SMILING MASK OF CLOWN**_

 _ **IN SEA OF SADNESS TO HIDE MYSELF I SWIM DOWN**_

 _ **I FEAR NO HUMANS**_

 _ **I FEAR NO DARK**_

 _ **I FEAR NO DEATH**_

 _ **I FIGHT MYSELF**_

 _ **I FEEL LIKE A GAINT**_

 _ **WITH BOON TO WIN**_

 _ **...**_

AT 3:00AM

NIGHT

DAYA ENTERS INTO THE HOUSE

WHICH WAS DIP IN DARKNESS

SUDDENLY LIGHTS GET ON

ABHIJEET IN RASH PUCH SAKTA HUN SAHAB IS WAQT KAHAN SY ARAHY HAIN

YE KOI WAQT HAI ANAY KA

KAB SY WAIT KARAHA HUN

SAHAB KA

LEKIN SAHAB KO GHAR NAM KI CHEEZ YAD HI KAB ATI HAI K LAUTNY KA KASHT KARAIN...NA UNKO YE YAD HOTA HAI K UNKA AIK ADAD BHAI BHI HAI JO GHAR PAR INKY ANY KI RAH DEKH RAHA HOGA ...

NA KAHNY KA HOSH NA PEENY KA ...

NA APNI KOI PARWA AUR NA DUSRUN KI HAINA

DAYA SUDHARJA...

MERE BAD TERA KIA HOGA

DAYA (HURRIEDLY) AISA NAI BOLO ABHI ... TMHAIN KUCH NAI HOGA...MAI BHAGWAN SY DUA KARTA HUN K MERI UMAR BHI TUJHY LAG JAI ...ABHI TM AISI BATAIN NAI KIA KARO...

ABHIJEET ACHA BABA GHALTI HOGAI MJH SY ...SORRY (AND MAKE PUPPY FACE)

THEN HE NOTICE DAYA RED AND SWELL FACE

DAYA TU RO KAR ARAHA HAI

...BATANA

KOI PARESHANI HAI KIA...BOLNA NA

DAYA NAI ABHI AISI KOI BAT NAI HAI ...MAI KUN ROUNGA BHALA

WOH BEACH PAR GAYA THA NA TU TMHAIN AISA LAG RAHA HAI

abhijeet hmm ...okay

dinner kia tuny ...ya usy bhi gol kardia sahab ny

daya nai dinner tu karlia mainy

abhi tm mjhy sula dogy plz

he thought in his heart **:MAY BE FOR THE LAST TIME HE WILL BE SLEEP IN HIS ABHI LAP:**

ABHIJEET...AWWWW...MERE BACCHY KO MERE SY SONA HAI ...CHAL APNY KAMRY MAI ...MAI SULATA HUN APNY BABY BEAR KO ...

DAYA SMILE ...A BYONISH GRIN IS APPEAR ON HIS FACE

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME FREE**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME SMILE**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME BE LIKE A CHILD**_

 _ **YOU CAN MELT THE ICE THAT CHILLS MY BODY**_

 _ **YOU CAN DRY MY EVERY TEAR**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE THE LONELY HOURS DISAPPEAR**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME FREE**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME RISE**_

 _ **YOU CAN MAKE ME SEE**_

 _ **SO OPEN UP MY EYES**_

 _ **DONT YOU KNOW MY ONLY REALMOMENTS ARE THE ONE I SPEND WITH YOU?**_

 _ **UNTIL I AM WITH YOU ,MY LUV**_

ABHIJEET SHUKAR HAI TERY AWESOME SMILE TU DEKHNY KO MILI ...(WINK)...JIS KI WAJA SY LARKIAN FIDA HAI TUJH PAR...WARNA KAB SY RONDU SHAKAL LIA KHARA HAI MERE SAMNY

ABY AB CHAL BHI ...KIA RED CARPET BICHAON...PRINCE DAYA K LIA...

DAYA CHALO

AND BOTH SOUL MATES MOVED TO DAYA ROOM

...

 _ **AT DAYA'S ROOM**_

DAYA IS IN ABHI'S LAP

YOU KNOW ABHI JB MAI MAMTA FOUNDATION MAI THA NA ...TU HAMESHA SOCHA KARTA THA ...K WHY GOD MAKE ME SO ALONE ...

ABHI (SURPRISED) WITH SUDDEN QUESTION OF DAYA AND WOH BHI ABOUT HIS ORPHANAGE DAYS

ABHI DAYA TU KUN UN PURANI BATON KO YAD KARKY KHUD KO DUKHI KARTA HAI BACHA

BEETI BATON KO BHOOL JANA CHAIYA NA BACHA ...KHASS KAR WO YADAIN JO HAMAIN DUKH DETI HON ..

DAYA ACHA ABHI AGAR MAI TMHAIN KABHI GHUSSA DILAON...YA TMHAIN MARNY KI KOSHISH KARON...TU TM KIA KAROGY

ABHI AGAR TU KABHI AISA KARY GA NA TU WOH BHI MERE BHALY K LIA HI HOGA...TU MJHY KABHI NUKSAN NAI PUCHANCHA SAKTA ...SAMJHA

DAYA AUR AGAR KABHI MAI KHUD KO NUKSAN PHUNCHANY WALA KOI KAM KARUN TU...TMHARA KIA REACTION HOGA ABHI

ABHI AGAR AISA KABHI KUCH KIA NA TUNY TU I WILL NOT FORGET YOU DAYA ...! TU BHALY MJHY CHOT PUHANCHAI MAGAR AGAR MERE BUGGY KO TU NY CHOT PUHANCHANY KI KOSHISH BHI KI NA ...TU TU MJHY HAMESHA K LIA KHO DYGA

DAYA SCARED ACHA ABHI MJHY SULA TU DO ...YAR

(ABHIJEET IN HEART REALLY SCARED ABOUT THIS SUDDEN AND STRANGE QUESTIONS OF DAYA...HIS INSTINCT WARNED HIM ABOUT SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPENED WHICH MESSED HIS AND HIS BUGGY LIFE ALSO)

DAYA JERKED HIM ...ABHI KIA SOCH RAHY HO ...SULAO NA ...AUR LORI BHI GAO

HE CLOSED HIS EYES AND SILENT DROP OF TEAR FELL IN ABHI LAP WHICH IS UN NOTICED BY ABHIJEET

ABHIJEET START HUMMING SOFT LORI

 **AAH RI AA JAA NINDIYA TU LEKE CHAL KAHIN**

 **URAN KHATOLEY MAI DOOR DOOR YAHAN SY DOOR**

 **AAH RI AA JAA**

 **MERA TU YEH JEEVAN SARHA MERE YAAR BADA DUKH SY**

 **PAR MUJHKO JAHAAN MAI MILA SUKH KUN BADA TUJH SY**

 **TERE LIA MERI JAAN ZEHAR HAZAR MAIN PEE LUNGA**

 **SAJ DUNGA DUNIA AIK TERE SANG JEE LUNGA**

 **O NAZAR K NOOR**

 **AAH RI AA JA**

 **NINDIYA TU LEKE CHAL KAHIN**

 **URAN KHATOLEY MAI DOOR DOOR YAHAN SY DOOR**

 **AAH RI AA JA**

when abhijeet stop singing... Saw his buggy already gone to dreamland...

He softly take out daya head from his lap and placed it on pillow... Softly patting his nimo head

He whisper in his bear's ear

 _ **MERI JAAN HAI TU. ...MY PRINCE**_

put off the lights and move towards his room...

Waiting for morning... With some scare and sadness

 _ **GUYZ BATAO KAISA HAI... AND MAI ISY CONTINUE KARO YA NNAHIN...**_

 ** _SORRY FOR MISTAKES_**

 ** _BYE_**

 ** _DUO LOVERS_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW…..!**_ ITNA ACHA RESPONSE AP LOGON KA THANK YOU….TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…..

.

.

.

 _ **MORNING AROSE….**_

Abhijeet : wake up with the voice of alarm clock…he stretched his body and got up from the bed and goes to take shower

He returned soon while murmuring ….yeh daya bhi na kabhi nai sudhry ga….7:30 horahy hain abhi tak nai utha …aj phir late karwaiga yeh larka

While grumbling he moved towards daya's room

He enter the room while saying daya kub utho gy time dekha hy tumny … utho nai tu mai pani lakar tmhary sar par dal…

But was cut with shock as the room was empty …..

Abhijeet : becomes panic due to un expectable absence of daya from his room…..

While shouting daya….daya….daya kahan hai tu

He searched the whole house …but there is no traces of daya….

He again go to his room to check his personals

But some thing caught his eye sight …..

A beautiful teddy bear is placed on daya bed side table….having a note

He grabbed the note in tension while reading

'' _ **MAIN JA RAHA HUN ABHI …..TMHAIN CHOR KAR SB KO CHOR …..MERI GALTION KO MAAF KARDAINA…..YEH TEDDY TMHARY LIA HAI SHAYAD MERA AKHRI GIFT TMHARY LIA''**_

'' _**BYE FOR FOREVER ''**_

 _ **TMHARA DAYA….**_

Abhijeet : fall with a thud on floor … tears were running out of his eyes continually

Yesterday night whole incident flash infront of his eyes….with voice

'' _ **AUR AGAR MAI KABHI KHUD KO NUKSAN PUHANCHANY WALA KOI KAAM KARUN TU…''**_

Abhijeet : shouts dayaaaaaa…

While murmuring

Nai mai aisa nai hony dunga….mai daya ko duhundun ga….han mai usy kahin nahi jany dunga

With this he rushed to get ready for bureau

….

 _DAYA : TAYYAR HONA_

 _CALLER : HAN SAHAB…. SAB KARDIA HAI… AP BEFIQAR RAHO_

 _DAYA : OKAY…..TMHARY PAISY TMHARY GHAR PUHANCHA DIA HAIN_

…

 **AT BUREAU**

ABHIJEET HURRIEDLY REACHED BUREAU …..

GUARDS: SAW HIM AND SALUTE HIM

BUT ABHIJEET WITHOUT GLANCING TOWARDS HIM MOVED TOWARDS THE BUILDING HURRIEDLY….

BUT HIS FOOT SLIPPED …AND FELL ON THE ROAD …..AT THE SAME MOMENT ….A CRASHING VOICE HEARD

A BULLET HIT THE WINDOW …. AFTER PASSING JUST ABOVE THE ABHIJEET BODY….

GUARDS SAW THE SHOOTER AND RUN TO CAUGHT HIM

WHILE TEAM INCLUDING ACP MOVE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING AFTER HEARING BULLET SHOOT VOICE AND CRASHING OF GLASS

TEAM CAME DOWN AND SAW ABHIJEET FALL FLAT ON THE ROAD

THEY MOVE TOWARDS HIM TO HELP HIM

ACP : ABHIJEET TM THEEK HONA….

ABHIJEET : NODED …JI SAR MAI THEEK HUN

ACP : HAN HAN WO TU DIKH RAHA HAI….AUR YE BULLET SHOOT KI AWAZ KIA TM PAR HAMLA HUA HAI ABHIJEET

ABHIJEET : GUARDS PAKARNY GAI HAIN SHOOTER KO …PATA NAHI MERE UPPAR HAMLA HUA HAI YA KISI AUR PAR…(LOOKING LOST)

ACP : (NOTICING HIS RED EYE) KIA HUA HAI ABHIJEET BHT LOW SOUND KARAHY HO

ABHIJEET : IN A SECOND HUGGED ACP SIR WHILE CRYING ….WOH CHALA GAYA…MJHY CHOR KAR…KAL MERA DIL BHT DAR RAHA THA…RAAT KO AJEEB BATAIN KARAHA THA…

ACP : BETA PEHLY SHANT HOJAO …CHALO ANDAR CHALO (WHILE ORDERING)

SACHIN : DR SALUNKHY KO BULAO ….WO ABHIJEET K PAIR KI DRESSING KARDAIGA

SACHIN: NODED

PURVI ( EXCLAIMED ) SIR YAHAN PAR OIL PARA HAI….JIS KI WAJA SY SIR SLIP HUI

ACP : ( CASUALLY) PURVI HAR ROZ DAS DAFA GARIAYAN ATI JATI HAIN…HOSAKTA HAI K KISI KA OIL TANK LEAK RAHA HO….MERE LIA TU YEHI KAFI HAI K MERA BETA MERE PASS HAI SAHI SALAMAT

PURVI ; NODED…YES SIR

…..

 _ **On the other side**_

Gaurds chases the shooter and caught him

Guard : cid k aik officer par hamla kia haina tmny ab dekhna cid waly tmhara kia hal karty hain

Guard : ly chalo isy cid bureau

Person : sahib meri bat tu sun lo…..apun beqasoor hai

Guard : chup ab jo bolna ho cid bureau mai bolna

….

CID TEAM ENTER THE BUREAU

FREDDY : HELP ABHIJJET IN SEATING PROPERLY AS HIS LEG WAS INJURED SLIGHLY

PURVI : FORWADED HIM A GLASS OF WATER

ACP : HAN AB BATAO ABHIJEET KIA HUA HAI RAT KO

ABHIJEET : RAT KO DAYA TAQRIBAN 3:00 AM K AROUND GHAR LAUTA… BHT TENSED LAG RAHA THA..PHIR USNY MJH SY KAHA K MAIN USY SULAON….JB USNY MJH SY PUCHA K AGAR MAI KABHI KHUD KO NUQSAN PUHANCHAO ….TU TMHARA REACTION KIA HOGA….MAI BHT DAR GAYA USKY AISY SAWALON SY …PHIR USY SULA KAR APNY KAMRY MAI CHALA GAYA….AJ SUBHA UTHA…TU DAYA APNY KAMRY MAI NAI THA …AUR YEH NOTE ( FORWARDED A NOTE )

HE STARTED CRYING LOUDLY

INTERUPTED BY THE GUARDS

 **GUARDS ENTER THE BUREAU HOLDING A GUY**

 **ACP SIR : ISI NY CHALAI HAI GOLI ABHIJEET SIR PR**

 **ACP : IN RASH SACHIN AUR FREDDY LY JAO ISY AUR ACHI KHATIRDARI KARO ISKI JB TK YE BATA NA DY K KUN KIA HAMLA ISNY AIK CID OFFICER PAR HAMLA….**

 **SACHIN AND FREEDDY NODDED AND GRABBED THE GUY TAKING HIM TOWARDS INTERROGATION ROOM**

 **ACP TO GUARDS : AB TUM LOG JAO ….**

 **GUARDS : NODED …. AFTER SALUTING ACP THEY LEFT THE BUREAU**

ACP TURN TOWARDS ABHIJEET WHO IS STILL CRYING WITH LOW VOICES

ACP : CHUP HOJAO …HUM DUHOND LAINGY DAYA KO …AGAR USNY KUCH GHALAT NAI KIA HO GA TU WOH BHT JALD TMHARY PASS HOGA

ABHIJEET ( INTERNALLY ) : WITH THIS TYPE OF DETERMINATING TONE OF ACP

NAKUL SHOOTOUT SCENE FLASH INFRONT OF HIS EYES….HE SHIVERED TO HIS CORE

ABHIJEET : NAI NAI MAI AISA KUCH NAI HONY DUGA….AUR DEKHNA JUB TU AYGA NA TU KHOOB SAZA DUNGA TMHAIN

 _ **AFTER 15 MINS SACHIN ND FREDDY COMES OUT FROM THE INTERROGATION ROOM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ACP : KIA HUA TM DONO KO ….TMHARI SHAKLON PAR BARA KUN BAJ RAHY HAIN …AISA KONSA BHOOT DEKH LIA TUMNY FREDDY HAN…..KUCH BATA USNY ….KUN HAMLA KIA USNY ABHIJEET PAR**_

 _ **SACHIN AND FREDDY INSTANTLY : SIR AP KHUD PHUNCH LAIN …..HUM SY BATAYA NAI JAI GA ….I AM SORRY SIR**_

 _ **ACP (SHOUT) : ITS MY ORDER SACHIN AND FREDDY BOLO KIA KAHA US CRIMINAL NY…..AUR KISI KO BACHANY KI KOI ZARORAT NAI HAI ….BATAO**_

 _ **FREDDY : STARTED CRYING LOUDLY**_

 _ **SACHIN ( NOT LOOKING TOWARDS ABHIJEET) : SIR….WOH…WOH …D.A.Y.A SIR NY ( HIS VOICE TREMBLE A BIT)**_

 _ **ABHIJEET BECOME NUMB …..HIS MIND SHUTS OFF….EVEN HE IS NOT ABLE TO BREATH PROPERLY**_

 _ **A VOICE : NAI AISA NAI HO SAKTA PARDYUMAN…..DAYA AISA NAI KARSKTA**_

 _ **ACP ( TEARY VOICE ) : PAR USNY TU AISA KARDIA NA SALUNKHY…**_

.

.

.

YEAH CHAPTER TU HOGAYA …AB AP LOG BATAO GUYS KAISA HAI …..YE CHAPTER….

TAKE CARE

BUY

DUO LOVERS


	3. Chapter 3 BLASTER OF EMOTIONS

**Thanks to all who review**

 **Here is next chapter…**

 **At unknown place…..**

One guy is leading to take boxes here and their

Unknown person : chalo jaldi karo …jaldi jaldi hath chalao….

Agly hafta bara rumaunchic hony wala hai …

Another person : kun boss aisa kia hony wala hai

Kia is sheher ko urany wala hai tera boss…

Unknown person :aye…tameez sy …nai tu…jan sy jai ga …samjha re…

Bus yun samjhlo k booommmmm….

He laughed wickedly ….

Now again started commanding

Chalo chalo jaldi karo …abhi tu sara rdx baki hai…bos ky anay sy sb kuch hojana chaiya….samjhy

All : samjh gai …choty boss

Choty boss : hum jb tk apni munnia sy mil kar aty hain

And he left

….

 **At some other place…..**

Caller : han daya sahab bolo…

Daya : mjhy ye medicine chaiya hain…

Caller : ap nam bolo….aik ghanty mai apny ady par lyky puhanch jaonga…

Daya : hmm….likho …levipil 500mg….frisium 10mg….

Caller : okay sahab mai araha hun…ap apna khyal rakhna

Daya : okay bye …phir milty hain ady py

Call hanged

…

 **At duo home….**

Abhijeet is sitting on bed and so many beautiful memories of his brother surrounded him

He slowly slowly touching these memories…gloomily

Like he just living these beautiful memories aura….

While hugging the teddy bear…which is gifted by daya yesterday with that note…

Suddenly his hand tucked with some thing in a teddy bear…

He jerked his hand

And a loud beautiful mesmerizing voice of his lovely bear filled the gloomy environment with pure love

 _ **I luv you abhi…..i will miss you abhi…my brother ….my reason of life…abhi…plz forgive your chotu munnu sa bhai…plz plz abhi**_

 _(The magic vanishes from the air…just like cindrella disappears in dark night as clock sruck at 12:00am_

 _But her prince found him….will abhi be able to save his chotu ….its depend on destiny…_

 _Because every cindrella has its own destiny)_

 **Abhi immidately open the teddy bear ….**

 **Found a tape inside it…**

 **In which his bro voice is taped….**

 **He silently hugged the teddy bear and play the voice and started crying loudly…**

 _Akalay na jaana,_

 _Akalay na jaana,hamay chorr karr yoon_

 _Tmharay bina hum bhala kya jiye gay_

 _Akalay na jaana,hamay chor karr yoon_

 _Tmharay bina hum bhala kya jiye gay_

 _Akalay na jaana_

 _Diya hosla jisnay jeenay ka hum ko_

 _Who aik khoobsurat saa ahsaas ho tum_

 _Hamesha jo rahti hay who aas ho tum_

 _Akaylay naa jaana_

 _Fasana jo ulfat ka chera hay tum nay_

 _Adhoora na rah jaye, yeh soch layna_

 _Bicher kay zamanay say paaya hay tumko_

 _Kahi saath tum bhi naa ab chor dayna_

 _Yehi hay tamana_

 _Yehi iltijaa hay_

 _Aur iss kay siwa hum bhala kya kahay gay_

 _Akaylay na jaaa ,hamay chor kar yoon_

 _Tmharay bina hum bhala kya jiye gay_

 _ **Abhijeet slept while crying…..in hope may be in dreamland he met with his brother**_

 _Next morning arise …._

 _In bureau soggy environment is spread all over_

 _Vivek ; sir…meri tu samjh nai araha hai k daya sir aisa kaisy karsaktay hain_

 _Freedy ; han vivek tu sahi kehraha hai…. Daya sir aisa kabhi nai karsakty…wo zaror kisi musibat mai hain….magar hain kahan?_

 _(he started crying again)_

 _A file with a loud voice of thud fall on the center table of bureau_

 _All turn towards the source of voice_

 _Saw acp sir standing with red angry eyes….in acp avatar_

 _Acp ( irritatedly) :kitni bar kaha hai k freddy apna ye rona dhona ghar chor kar aya karo…ye bureau hai…kaam karny aty ho yahan par…..aur duty k beech no sentiments samjhy_

 _Kal sy daya k nam ki mala jap rahy ho….aur roye dhoy ja rahy ho_

 _Ary tu kia wo shooter jhoot bol raha hai kia….abhi tk tu ye bat dcp tk nai puhanchi mainy beech mai hi rok di…lkn kab tk….agar usko pata chal gaya na tu who tu koi mauqa cid ko badnam karny ka waisy bhi hath sy nai jany deta_

 _And acp sir marched towards his cabin …._

 _But stop in the mid ….with freddy question…._

 _Freedy : sir apko daya sir ki bilkul fikar nai hai…apt u unhain nukul ki tarah hi chahty hain..jb k_

 _Acp : main iska jawab dena zaroori nai samjhta…now get back to your work_

 _Freedy : sir ako jawab dena hoga…..us din boat par apny abhijeet sir ko sunaya tha k who daya sir ko pani mai akely chor aiye…._

 _( refer to sankaat kal eps)_

 _Rocky case mai apny daya sir par hi shak kia ….jb k daya sir kehty rahy ye mera abhi nai hai…nai hai ye mera abhi….._

 _(refer to behrupiya case)_

 _Tu sir a jap daya sar par kun ghussa hain …..hosakta hai k unki koi majburi ho ….._

 _Sir ap jawab nai dena chahty …kun k apky pass koi jawab hi nai hai…_

 _Ap daya sir sy ghussa ho kun k unhony apky second in command aur bety ko marny ki koshish ki hai ….right sir…..ap apny betun mai fark karny lagy hain…acp sir….ap do bhaiyon k beech drar dalny lagy hain…._

 _Jb ky abhijeet sir khud kehty hain k goli chalana tu dur ki baat agar daya abhijeet ki jaan bhi ly lai tu samjh laina k ismy bhi abhijeet ki bhalai hi hai_

 _Sir apny tu khud dekha hai daya sir aur abhijeet sir ny aik dosry ko bachany k lia apni parwah nai ki kabhi….tu aj kun daya sir aisa karaingy….._

 _Sachai hamary ankhon k samny chupi hui hai sir ….hamain bus usy dhundna hai sir_

 _Warna bht bara tufaan ajai gas b ki zindagion mai… lkn mai ye aps y kun keh raha hun…._

 _Ap tu stone heartwd hona…apny bety ko nai bacshatu daya sir tu bht dur ki bat hain_

 _Bs waqt aur halaat alag hain_

 _Nakul ko apny islia maara kun k who apki duty k ary agaya tha_

 _Aur kal ko_

 _( his voice tremble and started crying)_

 _a.u.r .k.a.l . sir ko bhagwan na kary apny aisa kia tu islia k who apky second in command ki zindagi k beech agai thy….joky shayad sach nai hai_

 _he left the bureau while crying_

 _acp sir : who was facing his back to freddy …slowly marched towards his cabin_

 _whle whispers_

 _ **mjhy har waqt halat stone hearted bana dety hain…..freddy…..aj phir aisa lag raha hai k mainy dubara nakul ko kho dia hai…..lkn mai sentimental nai ban sakta ….kun k agar aisa hua tu sb rishtey bikhar jaingy….jo mjh sy jury huy hain….main daya sy bht nuhabbat karta hun ….mera bety jaisa hy woh….mai apny dono betun mai farq nai karta freddy …jaisa tum samjh rahy ho…na un mai darar dalna chahta hun…bs darta hun…..**_

 _a silent drop fell from his eyes_

 _guys ap log batao kaisa hai…_

 _take care_

 _buy_

 _duo lovers_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys you people disappointed me a lot …itna bura response …only 4 reviews aur itny saary views_

 _Guys maainy pehly hi pucha tha k I will continue it or not_

 _Agar story achi nai lag rahi tu mjhy batao…_

 _I will try to improve it …or delete it_

 _Aur meri mistakes bhi batao_

 _Negative reviewers and criticizers are also welcomed_

 _Sorry for mistakes …hope you like this chapter_

 _Thanks to all reviewer who review…thanks a lot_

 _: ye chapter bara hai di….aur mainy caps bhi use nai kia….hope you like this chapter di ….thanks for review di….and keep encouraging me di_

 _Abhi daya fan :thanks dear …and keep encouraging me_

 _Jot ;thanks dear and keep encouraging me…_

 _Guest : thanks k apny story enjoy…here is next chapter …keep encouraging me ….and take care_

 _Hope thora sa suspense reveal ho gaya hoga ap logon ka is chapter mai_

 _Here is next chapter ….._

 **At unknown place….**

Daya is waiting for someone…while pressing his forehead….

Unknown person ; sahab ….mai agaya dawaiyan lekar jo apny boli thin

Daya turned but an aahhh espace from his mouth…

Unknown person : sahab kia hua ziada dard hai…

Daya : noded (painfully)…woh bus dose miss kit hi na isilia …medicines ka stock jo khatam hogaya tha…..

Un known person : ap soch lo sahab ..is kaam mai bht khatra hai …woh gang bht khatarnak hai…

Daya : tu bs mjhy us gang mai entry dila ….baki ka mai sambhal lunga…..

Unknown person : acha saab chalta hun…ap apna khayal rakhna….kal apko apun entry dilwady ga….

Daya : noded

The unknown person exit..

Daya pov ; sb kaam hogai …bs ye akhri kaam hojai phir mai sukun sy mar sakoon ga….

While thinking about abhi…. A silent whisper escape from his mouth…

 _ **I am sorry abhi….is janam mai hamara saath itna hi tha…apny bhai ko maaf kardaina….**_

 _Tears roll down from his eyes…while thinking about the condition of abhi with out him….._

 _ **At duo home….**_

Abhi is searching madly his brother …every where…

He returned home..looking tired…

He go to kitchen drank a glass of water

And sat on sofa while thinking about his bro

Unknowingly he dozed off….

…

 _ **Iss lamhe ko rok doon**_

 _ **Yaa main khud ko is mein jhonk doon**_

 _ **Kya karun.. kya karun.. kya karun...**_

 _ **Iss lamhe.. main kuchh bhi jaanu na**_

 _ **(Naina naina laage...)**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **Bann gaye silsile**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **BaTose naina jab se mile..**_

 _ **O sudh-budh khoyi hai khoyi maine**_

 _ **Haan jaan gawaayi, gawaayi maine**_

 _ **Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein**_

 _ **Saanware...**_

 _ **O sudh-budh khoyi hai khoyi maine**_

 _ **Haan jaan gawaayi, gawaayi maine**_

 _ **Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein**_

 _ **Saanware...**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se mile**_

 _ **Ban gaye silsile**_

 _ **(Naina naina laage...)**_

 _ **Khud ko kho kar tujhko paaya**_

 _ **Iss tarah se mujhko jeena aaya**_

 _ **O...**_

 _ **Khud ko kho kar tujhko paaya**_

 _ **Iss tarah se mujhko jeena aaya**_

 _ **Teri lagan mein sab hai gawaaya**_

 _ **Iss tarah se mujhko jeena aaya**_

 _ **Teri hansi, meri khushi**_

 _ **Meri khushi tu hi...**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se miley**_

 _ **Tose naina jab se miley**_

 _ **Bann gaye silsile**_

 _ **Naina naina laage...**_

 _Abhiii…._

 _Abhijeet : daya tu haina …bol tu haina_

 _Daya : han abhi mai hun…tmhara daya ….tmhara bear…_

 _Abhijeet : kahan chala gaya tha tu….pata hai kitna dar gaya tha mai….kahan kahan nai dhoondha mainy tujhy…_

 _Wada kar k ab kabhi nai jai tu mjhy chor_

 _Daya : averted his gaze….abhi mai ye wada nai karsakta….mjhy jaana hoga…..plz mera jana mery lia mushkil na banao abhi….mery lia bhi ye duri zehar peeny jaisy hai…magar tum adat dal lo na mere bina zinda rehny ki….is umeed k sahary k hum aik din dubara milaingy…..plz abhi…._

 _Abhijeet : ye tu kia keh raha hai daya …nai mai nai reh sakta tere bina….tu mjhy chor kar nai jaiga kahin ( tears roll down from his eyes )_

 _Daya : tmhain yaqeen karna hoga abhii ….tmhara daya mar raha hai …mar raha hai….agar tum yun khudko taqleef dogy tu main sukoon sy nai ja paaonga…taqleef ai rahunga…( tears roll down from his eyes)_

 _ **Kisi Se Kahoon**_

 _ **Ke Nahi Kahoon**_

 _ **Yeh Jo Dil Ki Baat Hai**_

 _ **Kisi Se Kahoon**_

 _ **Ke Nahi Kahoon**_

 _ **Yeh Jo Dil Ki Baat Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Main Jahaan Rahoon**_

 _ **Main Kahin Bhi Hoon**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Kahin To Dil Mein Yaadon Ki**_

 _ **Ek Suli Gad Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Kahin Har Ek Tasveer Bhahut Hi Dhondhali Pad Jati Hai**_

 _ **Koi Nayi Duniya Ke Naye Rango Mein Khush Rehta Hai**_

 _ **Koi Sab Kuch Paake Bhi Yeh Mann Hi Mann Kehta Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai Kahin To Beete Kal Ki Jadein**_

 _ **Dil Mein Hi Utar Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Kahin Jo Dhage Tute To Malaayen Bhikar Jaati**_

 _ **Koi Dil Mein Jagah Nayi, Baaton Ke Liye Rakhta Hai**_

 _ **Koi Apni Palko Par Yaadon Ke Diye Rakhta Hai**_

 _ **Kehne Ko Saath Apane Ek Duniya Chalti Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai**_

 _ **Per Chhupke Is Dil Mein Tanhaayi Palti Hai**_

 _ **Bas Yaad Saath Hai**_

 _ **Teri Yaad Saaath Hai -**_

 _Abhijeet : aur mera kia ….tu meri jaan hai ….17 saal ka saath hai…daya….jeeny ka ansh hai tu mera…_

 _Tu tu mjhy jeety ji marna chah raha hai …daya..tu tu kehta tha k yeh dosti hum nai toryngy ye song hamry lia bana hai….phir aj kia hogaya…ye waqt ki kaisy hawa chali k tera ghum mera na raha….tu mera na raha_

 _He started singing madly…_

 _ **Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... **_

_**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_

 _ **Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge  
Ae meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar  
Sun ae mere yaar  
Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan  
Aisa apna pyaar**_

 _ **Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Sab se dushmani**_

 _ **Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_

 _ **Todenge dam magar  
Tera saath na chhodenge**_

 _ **Logon ko aate hain do nazar hum magar  
Dekho do nahin  
Arre ho judaa ya khafa ae khuda hai dua  
Aisa ho nahin**_

 _ **Khaana peena saath hai  
Marna jeena saath hai**_

 _ **Khaana peena saath hai  
Marna jeena saath hai**_

 _ **Saari zindagi  
Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge...**_

 _ **Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_

 _ **Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge  
**_

_Daya: tum samjh kun nai rahy…har kisi ko jaana hai na aik …koi pehly aur koi baad mai…mai pehly ja raha hun….magar sirf mera jism….mai tmhary pass honga…..aur jb tk tmhary dil main hun zinda hun…jis din tmhary dil sy nikal gaya samjh laina k daya waqai mai mar gaya…._

 _Boss tum mjhy sirf chu nai saktay, dekh nai sakty magar ahsaas tu karsaktay hona, mehsoos karsakty hona…yad tu kar sakty hona…_

 _.abhijeet ; noded with tearily eyes_

 _Daya : boss mere lia bhi itna asan nai hai tum ko, sherya ko ,acp sir , freddy aur team ko chor kar jaana….magar mainy bhi ye dukh saaha na….tum bhi haansi khushi is zindagi ko guzar laina….is umeed k sahary k aik din hum milaingy…jb tum bhagwan k pass aogy tu main tumhain welcome karunga…_

 _Abhijeet : aik dafa phir sy boos bula na daya…_

 _Daya ; bosss_

 _Abhijeet ; ji boss ki jaan …aik wada kary ga boss ki jaan_

 _Daya ; noded_

 _Abhijeet : wada kar hum rooz khuwab main mila karaingy…_

 _Daya : pakka wada boss_

 _Daya: boss tum meri chita ko agni daina_

 _Abhijeet : dayaaaa_

… _ **.**_

At the same time two soul wake up from their soothful sleep…

Having same dream…

One is daya and another is abhijeet

… **.**

 _Abhijeet woke up from sleep with loud shout of name dayaaaa_

 _He stand up with a jerk…._

 _Daya…daya.. aya tha na yahan par…..he can feel the presence of his brother_

 _ **Mujhse hi aaj mujhko mila de**_

 _ **Dekhoon aadaton mein, tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Har saans se pooch ke bataa de**_

 _ **Inke faaslon mein, tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Mujhse hi aaj mujhko mila de**_

 _ **Dekhoon aadaton mein, tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Har saans se pooch ke bataa de**_

 _ **Inke faaslon mein, tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Main aas-paas tere aur mere paas..**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi...**_

 _ **Daudte hain khwaab jinpe rasta woh tu lage**_

 _ **Neend se jo aankh ka hai waasta woh tu lage**_

 _ **Tu badalta waqt koi khushnuma sa pal mera**_

 _ **Tu woh lamha jo na thehre aane waala kal mera**_

 _ **Main aas-paas tere aur mere paas..**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahin**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahin**_

 _ **Tu hai ke nahin**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahin...**_

 _ **In labon pe jo hansi hai inki tu hi hai wajah**_

 _ **Bin tere me kuch nahi hun mera hona bewajah**_

 _ **Dhoop teri na pade to dhundhla sa main lagun**_

 _ **Aake saanse de mujhe tu taaki zinda me rahun**_

 _ **Main aas-paas tere aur mere paas...**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi...**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _ **Tu hai ki nahi**_

 _He started searching the whole house calling the name of his bear_

 _But their no remains of daya_

 _Abhijeet sat up with a thud on the sofa_

 _While murmuring….kia ye khuwab tha…he touched his cheeks where dried tears are also present…nai ye khuwab nai tha …daya aya tha mjh sy milny k lia….woh bht taqleef mai tha mjhy …..dhundna hoga jald sy jald….he closed his eyes while tears silently flows from his eyes like stream…._

… _.._

 _Daya sat up with a jerk…_

 _Kia yar dayaa…..rat ko abhiii k bary mai sochty huy yahin so gai….._

 _Magar wo khuwab …_

 _Abhijeet bht taqleef mai hai….mainy bht taqleef dy di usy…who mjhy kabhi maaf nai kary ga….._

 _Magar kabhi kabhi aik bari takleef sy bachany k lia choti takleef daina sahi hota…._

 _Abhijeet kabhi mjhy nai chor sakta….acha hai agar mai khud ussy dur hojaon…isi bhany kam sy kam wo mjh sy nafrat tu karyga.._

 _Aur sachai usy kabhi pata hi nai lagaay gi_

 _Sirf laash hi milay gi meri_

 _Pata nai meri chita ko agni dy gay a nai abhijeet…itna bura jo kia hai mainy usky saath…_

 _A silent drop fell from his eyes…._

 _With a silent whisper of_

 _ **I am sorry abhi…**_ __

 _._

 _._

 _ **I beg your pardon,**_

 _ **I never promised you a rose garden.**_

 _ **Along with the sunshine,**_

 _ **There's gotta be a little rain sometimes.**_

 _ **When you take, you gotta give, so live and let live,**_

 _ **Or let go.**_

 _ **I beg your pardon,**_

 _ **I never promised you a rose garden.**_

 _ **I could promise you things like big diamond rings,**_

 _ **But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover.**_

 _ **So you better think it over.**_

 _ **Well, if sweet-talkin' you could make it come true,**_

 _ **I would give you the world right now on a silver platter,**_

 _ **But what would it matter?**_

 _ **So smile for a while and let's be jolly:**_

 _ **Love shouldn't be so melancholy.**_

 _ **Come along and share the good times while we can.**_

 _ **I beg your pardon,**_

 _ **I never promised you a rose garden.**_

 _ **Along with the sunshine,**_

 _ **There's gotta be a little rain sometimes.**_

 _ **Instrumental break.**_

 _ **I beg your pardon,**_

 _ **I never promised you a rose garden.**_

 _ **I could sing you a tune or promise you the moon,**_

 _ **But if that's what it takes to hold you,**_

 _ **I'd just as soon let you go, but there's one thing I want you to know.**_

 _ **You better look before you leap, still waters run deep,**_

 _ **And there won't always be someone there to pull you out,**_

 _ **And you know what I'm talkin' about.**_

 _ **So smile for a while and let's be jolly:**_

 _ **Love shouldn't be so melancholy.**_

 _ **Come along and share the good times while we can.**_

 _ **I beg your pardon,**_

 _ **I never promised you a rose garden.**_

 _ **Along with the sunshine,**_

 _ **There's gotta be a little rain sometimes.**_

 _ **To fade.**_

 _Chalo ready hojaon aj sy apny mission py bhi lagna hai…._

 _Shayad meri zindagi ka akhri mission ho_

 _Magar ye khushi rahy gi k marty dum tk apni duty nibhai….._

 _He goes to get ready…_

 _ **At unknown place**_

 _Unknown person : boss aik bht bara murga hath laga hai…_

 _Boss : kaun sa murga…._

 _Unknown person : boss apka jo dushman gang hai uska aik admi hath agaya hai….bht information hai us gang ki usky pass…_

 _Boss : cheez tu kaam ki hai….magar hamary pass kun ana chaigi…_

 _Unknown person : boss apko pata hai cid walon ny us gang ky godown mai raid mara tha ….us gang ny saazish karky usko phassa dia ye keh kar k tum jail chaly jao….hum tmhary gharwalon ka khayal rakhain gy ….aur mauqa milty hi tum ko jail sy nikal walaingy…magar un saalon ny us beechary k saath gadari kardi…ab ye jaan bacha kar jail sy bhaga tu apun ki nazr pargi …socha apny kaam ayga ye …is ilia yahan ly aya…._

 _Boss : han admi tu mjhy kaam ka lag raha hai …aur mjhy kuch logon ki zaroraat bhi hai …apna plan pura karny k lia …lkn pehly hum iska test laingy….._

 _Unknown person : thik hai boss…_

 _Boss : usko bolna kal tayyar rahy …test ky lia_

 _Unknown person ; okay boss_

 _And he left …._

 _Boss call some one munnu hamain aik bandy k bary main pata lagana hai rat tak chaiya ….samjha….and he tell about the men…._

 _Caller : kaam hojaiga ….boss_

 _Boss ; okay…_

…

 _ **On the other side….**_

 _Unknown person : sahab apkka kaam hogaya hai…._

 _Daya : ab tum mjhy sahab nai pakkya bulaogy …samjhy…_

 _Unknown person ; noded…magar kal wo test ly gai apka…_

 _Daya : okay….and thanks entery dilwany k lia…tery paisy_

 _Unknown person ( hurriedly cut) ; sahab ap kaisy bat kar rahy ho….ap bas thik thak wapis ajao yehi mera inam hai_

 _Daya ( noded ) : sadly_

 _Unknown person ; acha pakkya kal milty hain…_

 _And he left the place….._

 _ **At cid bureau…**_

Abhijeet reached bureau….absently mindedly

His mind stuck in that dream…

Freddy called him but he did not respond

Freddy come closer to him…and put hand on his shoulder…

Abhijeet : turned with han daya…

Freddy : sir main hun …daya sir nai hain…

His eyes filled with tears….

Ap buht miss kar rahy hona daya sir ko …

Abhijeet ( noded tearily ) : buht ziada…freddy …usy kaho na k ajai …woh …apny abhi k pass

Freddy : wo ajaingy sir …bht jald ….pehly ye bataiya k kuch khaya nai haina apny kal sy …is tarah tu apki tabbiat bigar jaigi…phir daya sir ko takleef hogi na….

Abhijeet : man nai hai freddy…

Freddy ; plz sir kuch kha lijia …bht dull bhi lag rahy hain..plz…daya sir k liya

Abhijeet : could not resist more …..chalo freddy …

Freddy : bring sandwiches with coffee…sir apko ye sab khatm karna hai …daya sir k lia strong jo bana hai….okay

Abhijeet noded : tearily…

 _ **At night :**_

 _At unknown place…_

Boss cell ringed …

Boss : hello

Munnu : boss ye admi bht puhanchi hui cheez hai..apky dushman gang k boss ka right hand tha….magar gaddari ki waja sy jail puhanch gaya ye….kal hi bhaga hai ye jail sy….

Boss ; samjh gaya

And the call hanged

Boss called manohar and ordered for some preparations…..

 **New dawn arises….**

Unknow person : enters the room…boss apny bulaya mjhy

Boss : han us murgy ko la …hamain dekhna hai k murga kitna taiz hai …

Unknown person ; okay boss …and he left the room

Soon pakkya enters the room with the unknown person

Boss ; agaya tu ….kia nam hai tera

Pakkya : pakkya nam hai sahab

( as daya hated to call boss for others …but this name is for his abhi)

Boss ; hum tujh par bharosa kun karain….

Pakkya : mai kabhi dhoka nai dun ga sahab apko …

Boss ; acha ye karma dekh rahy ho ….pointed towards room…is ky andar mere admi hain….unky pass hathyar bhi hain …tumhain inhain dher karna hai…bina kisi hathyar k

Pakkya ( confidently ) : bs itna sa kaam …ye tu mery bain hath ka kaamal hai…

He enter the room ..confidently

8 goons surrounded him …he jerked all and started fighting with them

Suddenly one goon shoot a bullet …

Bullet hit pakkya on his hand …and an aahh escape from his mouth…

But pakkya with injured hand manages to knock down 5 goons

Now he is struggling with three goons at a time

He manages to knock down one

Suddenly one goon hit a rod on his injurded hand

An ahhh escape from pakkya mouth

But he pushed the goon and his head hit with a wall…..and he become unconscious

Suddenly pakkya feeling dizziness….

But he manages to knock down the last goon also

Out side the room

Boss watched all the fighting session….

He claps happily ….wah wah guddu bara kaam ka admi pakkar kar laya hai….tu

Aj sy ye pakkya mera left hand hai…

Ab aur bhi mazza ay ga apna plan pura karny mai

Hahhahhahha….

Inside the room

Pakkya also fell down on the ground with a thud…..

A silent whisper escape from his mouth …'' **ABHI** ''

Guddu ran inside the room in tension

Take daya head in lap…patting his cheeks….pakkya…pakkya..

Ankhain kholo…..

 **Har dil akela hai yaha pe**

 **Har dil akela hai yaha pe**

 **Chahe duniya ka mela hal**

 **Haa,chahe duniya ka mela hai**

 **Sab khene ko apne hai**

 **Sab khene ko apne hai**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Suna suna re**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Har dil akela hai yaha pe**

 **Yaha pe**

 **Inderdhanush ka bana ke guitar**

 **Satrangi geeto ka chedu mai taar**

 **Uuche neeche sur sajaye**

 **Zindagi jhankaar laye**

 **Dhol kismat sa nachaye**

 **Ashk dil sarangi gaaye**

 **Madmastiya hai sab jawa**

 **Hassi ki kashtiya hai yaha**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Suna**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Har dil akela hai yaha pe**

 **Jeetne ki hod hai**

 **Lambi dohd hai**

 **Haa ye shoki sadak hai**

 **Shauhrat ke mod hai**

 **Paisa khuda hai**

 **Har koi fida hai**

 **Jeb khali to alvida hai**

 **Ishq jogan ki dilruba hai**

 **Duba jo isme, aashiq tabha hai**

 **Milan mai khone ka nasha**

 **Falak ko chonde ka maja**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Suna hai re**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Oo har dil akela hai yaha pe**

 **Chahe duniya ka mela hai**

 **Mela hai re**

 **Chahe duniya ka mela hai**

 **Sab khene ko apne hai**

 **Sab khene ko apne hai**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai**

 **Suna suna suna re**

 **Fir bhi dil suna hai.**

Guys plz review kara karo ….as it encourage the writer….silent viewers plz agar ap story parhty hot u plz aik chota sa review zarroor kia karo … as reviews are only for encouragement …sorry for being rude… silent viewers agar ap aisy hi comfortable ho tu okay…no issues

Chalo ye chater tu hogaya…ab ap batao k kaisa hai…and I will continue it or not

Take care

Bye

Duo lover…


	5. Chapter 5 some truth reveal

Hmmm wow above fifty reviews….i am very happy

Thanks to all who review thanks a lot….

Rai-the nightqueen : thanks k apny 4 chapters aik saath parhy…keep encouraging me….thanks for review

Abhi daya fan ; dear agar tragic end dena hoga tu duo separate hongy ….dear…sorry ….agar apko bura lagy as I am not fulfilling your a paisa tu nai karo …its not fair dear….ap bat nai karogi ….chalo dosri story mai duo separate nai hongy pakka ….waisy koshish karongi k is story mai duo separate na ho…I try my best …

Angel betu ; first of all sorry ki koi baat nai hai dear…mjhy bura nai laga …thanks k apko chapter acha laga…hmm apka shak sahi hai koi deadly disease hi hai ….ab konsa wala ye bad mai reveal hoga ….secrete hai..dear ;-)

Mahesh 15 : uhun sorry bat nai hai …apny ab tu kardia na review ….its okay …mjhy bura nai laga….lo apko thora fact is chapter mai pata chal jai ga….ye raha apka next update…enjoy it…..take care…

DA95 : thanks dear

Guest : thanks …k apny like kia freddy's way

Guest : thanks dear…

Rukmani : thanks dear ….dont be sad …..abhi agy bhi bht kuch baqi hai ..;-)

Sorry for mistakes

Hope you all like it

Here is next chapter ….

 **At unknown room…**

Guddu sprinkles some water on daya face…

Daya eyes blink a bit….after few minutes he become conscious

Daya : ahhh..mera sar…guddu meri medicines daina

Guddu : guddu forwarded some medicines…and help daya…to sit properly

Daya ; he gulp down the medicines…then who test uska kia hua…guddu…

Guddu ; pakkya ap left hand ban gaye boss k…agly hafty kuch bara hony wala hai….lekin ap behosh kun huy thy…apny medicines nai li thin a…

Daya : bit her tongue…opps…guddu wo bhool gaya tha…sorry…

Guddu ; ap har roz aisa karaingy…aur phir sorry bol daingy…hai na..main abhijeet saab ko kia jawab dun ga … k unky bhai saab ka sahi sy khayal bhi nai rakhsaka mai chand din

Daya : ab miss nai karunga ..pakka..ab chalo…unky plan ka pata bhi lagana hai…waqt kam hai mere pass

Guddu : kahin nai jarahy ap …pehly kuch khain gy ap….phir kuch karaingy..

Daya ; guddu ….man nai hai ..abhi k baagair..

Guddu ; abhijeet saab k liya hi khalain thora sa…plz

Daya : ohhhoo.. abhi k nam ki blackmailing wo bhi mjhy …chal ly a khana…kha lunga …ab khush

Guddu ; noded….and go away to bring food…for daya..

…

 _Acp enters the bureau…._

 _He ask freddy…_

 _Acp; freddy kia abhijeet…aya hai…bureau_

 _Freddy ; noded in no….sir ay thy phir dobara chaly gai koi call ayi thi unky khabri ki…._

 _Acp ( in rash ) : phone karo usy aur foran bureau anay ka kaho….agar uska sog mana khatam hogaya ho apny bhai k lia….agar phone na uthai tu ghar ja kar ly kar ao usy_

 _Freddy ( seems to be hurt with such rashness) ; but noded…yes sir_

After half an hour

 _Abhijeet enter the bureau_

 _Acp welcomes him …_

 _Acp : ayia…ayia… .abhijeet….agaya apko bureau ka khayal…agar apny bhai ka sog manalia ho….aur bhai dharam nibhalia hot u…ab desh dharam bhi nibhalo….apny bhai ki kartutoon ka bhi tu tmhain pata hona chaiya na….( while clapping)…._

 _Kia apko pata hai…pakkya jail sy bhag gaya….pata haina pakkya kon hai…chalo mai hi bata deta hun_

 _Aj sy kuch saal pehly aik gang k godown par humny raid maara tha ….uska boss tu hath sy nikal gaya….magar uska right hand ko humny pakarliya tha….._

 _Kuch yaad aya…. .abhijeet….aur record room sy usky file bhi gayyab hai…._

 _Abhijeet ( interrupted ) : magar sir us main daya kahan sy agaya beech main ….( trying to control his anger )_

 _Acp : daya beech main aya nai ….bulky pehly sy hi beech mai hai….parsoon akhri dafa daya hi gaya tha record room mai…jisky baad sy wo ab tk gayab hai_

 _Abapny bhai aur pakkya ko ya tu tum mjhy zinda ladoo….ya murda…smjhy….isy pehly k kuch bara ho…warna daya ko mere hathoon koi bacha nai sakta …samjhy_

 _Now get back to work…all ….samjhy ( he shout)_

 _Abhijeet come near to freddy and ask_

 _Abhijeet ; ye acp sir ko kia hogaya hai….dcp ki bhasha kun bolny lagy hain…daya ki koi majburi hogi…yaqenan ( tears came in his eyes)…samajh kun nai rahy…mjhy bht fiqar ho rahi hai daya ki…_

 _( then in rage ) us pakkya ko tu main nai chorun ga …zaroor usi ny daya ko phaswaya hai…._

 _Freddy ( tearily ) ; sir…mainy acp sir ko samjhany ki koshish ki thi …magar unhain duty k alawah kuch dikh hi nai raha…apny beety bhi nai….ap chinta nai karo daya sir thik hongy ….jahan kahin bhi hongy…_

 _Abhijeet ( whispers ) : kahan hai tu daya …aja na yaar ..aj teri bht zaroorat hai mjhy …._

 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_

 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye**_

 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_

 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein**_

 _ **Kyun rooh meri ye sahe**_

 _ **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**_

 _ **Hardum ye keh raha hoon**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_

 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye**_

 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_

 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein**_

 _ **Kyun rooh meri ye sahe**_

 _ **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**_

 _ **Hardum ye keh raha hoon**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _ **Andheron se tha mera rishta bada**_

 _ **Tune hi ujaalon se waaqif kiya**_

 _ **Ab lauta main hoon inn andheron mein phir**_

 _ **Toh paaya hai khud ko begaana yahaan**_

 _ **Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafaa ho gayi**_

 _ **Banjaron ne bhi thukra diya**_

 _ **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**_

 _ **Khud par hi ik sazaa hoon**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _At unknown place…._

Guddu enters the room

Guddu ; boss apny bulaya…

Boss ; han us pakkya ko ly kar a aj hum apny plan k bary mai discuss karaingy…

Phir tayyari bhi karni hai na…

Guddu : noded…and exits

He returned back with pakkya after some times

Boss ; guddu …bakion ko bhi bulaly….jaldi…time nai hai re apny pass…..

After some times all goons gather…

Boss started explaining all points of the plan

Boss : dekho ye XYZ school hai….hum is school k bachon ko bandi banaingy….ye dekho is school ka blue print….is school k niche aik under ground sewerage line hai…hum wahan rdx bichain gy ….aur aik suraang khodaingy jis ka aik entry point school k andar hoga aur aik bahir ki taraf jahan sy hum bhagaingy….

Ab plan plan ka dusra part sunon who aur bhi rumanchic hoga….

Pakkya cid walon ko phone karky …..cid walon ko batai ga ky hum ny is school k bacchon ko bandi Banaya hai…pakkya un cid waloon sy unky jaanbaz officers abhijeet ki demand karaiga ….woh andar aiga …lkn hum usko behosh kardaingy mauqa par kar ….phir cid waly bhi andar aingy….apny officer ko dhoondny …tb tak hum wahan sy bhaag chukky hongy us under ground tunnel k zaria …aur pura school booommmm….cid waly bhi khatam aur desh ka mustaqbil bhi

Hhaahhhahhaaa he laughed ( wickedly

Hum ye plan Monday ko apply karaingy….tu ab sab tayyarion mai lag jao plan ki...

Pakkya ; ( eyes poped out ) after hearing this… and rage can be seen in his eyes….he think in his heart ( cid ko marna itna asan nai hai….na cid khatam hogi aur na hi bachy …kisi ko kuch hony hi nai dunga mai …jb tk mai zinda hun )

Boss ; (to all ) kaisa laga mera plan ….

All goons ; boss buht hi dhansu plan hai

Boss ( to pakkya ) : tmhain kaisa laga plan …itny khush tu nai lag rahy tum….

Pakkya : nai sahab buht hi acha plan hai….maza ay ga ( wink )

Boss : maza tu ayga cid walon ki barbadi dekh ky

Pakkya ; (in heart ) cid walon ki nahi….tmhari barbadi dekh ky ….cid ko koi barbad nai karsaka aj tak aur na kar paiga koi….

… **..**

 **At bureau….**

 _In this whole weak team work very hard…..to dig some news about pakkya and daya…_

 _But nothing came into their hands…_

 _Instead of increasing charges on daya_

 _And increase in anger of acp towards daya…._

 _They activated all their infornmers network_

 _But the came to know only that_

 _The jail where pakkya is kept….._

 _Before the day of daya disappearance…._

 _Daya came to jail and show his batch and say that they want to interrogate pakkya…._

 _So acp ordered to take him to the cid bureau_

 _Jailer sent pakkya with daya_

 _And after that both went untraceable_

 _Jailer also showed the record diary in which daya signed ….before taking pakkya from jail….._

 _So it proved jailer is speaking truth…._

 _And increase in the number of charges on daya….._

 _Which also increases the tension of abhijeet_

… _ **.**_

 _ **The whole weak pass with this tension and finally comes the day to fulfil the plan….**_

 _Guys I know bht chota chapter hai…but abhi isi sy kam chala lo ….bht jaldi jaldi mai likha hai…mere pass bilkul time nai tha ….sorry guys ….but agla update long hoga guys…._

 _Chalo ab batao k ye chapter kaisa hai…..plan mai kia hony wala hai any guesses…_

 _Kia abhijeet daya ko pechan pai ga….as daya tu disguise mai hai abhijeet k ….?_

 _Chalo apna apna khayal …_

 _Jb tak mai next update ki tayyari karti hun_

 _Take care_

 _Buy_

 _Duo lovers_


	6. Chapter 6 half suspense revealed

**Hellooo guyz**

 **I know I am late but kia karun time hi abhi mila is story ko post karnyka**

 **Thanks to all who review guyz**

 **Rukmani ; thanks dear …dekhty hain would abhi be able to recognized daya or not ;-)**

 **Jot ; thanks dear ..here is your update …take care and bye**

 **Guest : thanks dear…**

 **Naina malik ; dekhty hain dear apki ye hope puri hoti hai ya….?;-)**

 **DA95: thanks dear …abhi kahan cliff hanger py choda hai dear …agy bht saary cliff hangers and shocks any waly hain….here is your update ..dear …take care and bye**

 **Mistic morning ; abhi kahan dear …abhi tu bht sy khatarnak mor any waly hain …be prepare for that…chaplain dekhty hain k abhi pehchanta hai daya ko ya nai ;-)**

 **Gd ; dada first of all thank you so much for all chapters reviews ….secondly I extremely sorry k ap meri waja sy saad ho … I don't know k kaisy chap 5 apki story sy similar hogaya….but kaan pakkar kar sorry for this mistake…ap jo punishment dena chahty ho dada ….i accept the punishment dada…..i am so guilty dada for hurting you so sorry dada … :'-(**

 **Guest ; I am sorry dear …next time I try to write on pure duo …hope you like this chapter**

 **Guest ; thanks dear ….**

 **Guest ; thanks dear**

 **Jannat fairy : thanks di..**

 **Mainy promise kia that u ye chapter lamba hai ….aur bht saary shocks bhi hain… may be 4000 volt…**

 **Hope is chapter k bad apka suspense kuch kam ho ….**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **I know bht acha tu nai hoga ye chapter …but**

 **Hope you all like the chapter ( finger crossed )**

 **Here we go….**

A day before plan in evening….

 **At unknown place…**

Boss ; sb tayyarian hogai…

Goons ; yes boss

Boss ; tu phi raj rat hum jashan manaingy…..jashan hamari taraf sy XYZ bar mai hoga…

Goons : (happily ) bara maza ayga phir tu aj ki raat…dhoom machy gi khoob

 **On the other side**

Pakkya : Guddu yehi sahi mauqa hai…aj rat hi hamain detonator dhond kar kharab karna hoga….aur rdx bhi….yeh log ady par nahi hongy …tu hamara kam asani sy hojaiga…

Guddu : thik hai….magar hum inhain kia bolaingy…..

Daya : mery pass aik idea hai ….suno…he explain something to guddi

Guddu : (exclaimed ) wah wah pakkya ji kia idea hai apka

Daya : tu chalo ab is par amal karty hain

 _At cid bureau…_

All officers still working hard…suddenly abhijeet phone ranged

Abhijeet pick up the phone

Abhijeet ; han bol rajesh ….kia khabar hai

Rajesh : sahab shayad XYZ bar mai kuch garbar hai…wahan koi gang any wali hai jashan manay ….

Mainy wahan k manager ko bat karty huy suna hai …

Abhijeet ; theek hai tu nazar rakh…agar kuch garbar lagy tu phone karky batana….

And the call get cut

Acp sir : abhijeet kis ka phone tha …daya ya pakkya ka kuch pata chala ( a fatherly tension and concern is clearly visible in acp's eye )

Abhijeet : nai sir mere khabri rajesh ka phone ….kuch garbar laga tha usy XYZ bar mai….woh wahan kaam karta hai….wohi bata raha tha….mainy usy kaha hai nazar rakhny ko….kuch chonkany wali bat hui tu who mjhy phone karky bata dy ga

Acp : acha ….

 _ **At evening …**_

 _ **At unknown place…**_

Daya : coming down stairs ….his steps are so shaky …like he was drunk ….he is humming some thing…la..la..la..la.. while continuously laughing …which is not more than a whisper ….suddenly he falls down from the stairs ….while shouting bachao…bachao

Goon : ary by itna peeta kun hai ….jb sambhali nai jati tu …ab gir gaya tu ….kal plan ka kia hoga….boss ko pata chala tu bht ghussa hojaingy

Guddu ( come into the room in rush ) : while asking kia hua ..ye gir kaisy gaya….

Goon ; jb itna piyaaga ….tu tun hokar giryga hi na….

Guddu ; arry saly ko kab sy samjha raha hun ….magar pata nai kis k ghum mai hai k piyaa par piyaa ja raha hai ….ab boss ny dekh lia tu merit u wat lag gai samjho ….

Chal utha is ko kamry mail y kar chal …ab iski waja sy mai bhi nai jasakta jashan manany …hunh….yar boss pochy mera aur iska to tu sambhal laina plz…

Goon : chal tub hi kia yad rakhy ga …kar dunga teri sifarish … chal ab is moty sambhal…warna hum cid sy demand kis k zaria karwaingy ….

Guddu : noded ….

 **at night ….**

Boss : sb enjoy karna dil khool kar …..magar zaban khool kar nai ….samjhy

Goons ; yes boss

Boss ; aur itni hi pina k kal plan k waqt hosh mai raho….bs aik dafa plan pura hojai tu jitna dil kary utni pi laina ….samjh gai sb

Goons : yes boss

Boss ; good..waisy ye pakkya aur guddu nazar nai arahy …

One goon come forward : boss pakkya serhion sy gir gaya tha…paon mai chot lagi hai shayad …guddu wahin hai

Boss : guddu hamara wafadar admi hai who sambhal lyga …us pakkya ka thik hona zaruri hai warna hamara kaam kaisy hoga…police usko dhoond rahi hai ….cid agar uski awaz pehchan bhi ly tu hum tak nai puhanch sakti…woh tu hamary gang ka tu hai hi nai…is lia cid ko hum par shak nai hoga ….aur kaam hony k bad hum usy ura daingy …aur sara shak hamari dushman gang par ajaiga ….k pehly pakkya sy gaddari kari us gang ny aura b usko mar dala..aur jb tk cid hum tk puhanchy gi…hum border cross kar chuky hongy ….aik teer sy do nishany hamara dushman bhi khatam aur cid bhi …hhaahhaahhaa…( boss laughed wickedly )

Goons ( amazingly ) : wah boss wah kia full proof plan banaya hai apny …

Boss : ab mjhy tang mat karna …aj puri rat hum …apni chandar mukhi k sath hongy …..ab tum sb mjhy subha milna ….puri tayyari k sath …kal cid ka akhri din hoga ….haahaahaa..( again laughed wickedly )

Goons : yes boss …

 **At bar ….**

All goons enjoining the night in full hungama ….someof them are not completely in senses

Dancing and laughing ..chatting like mad

Two goons are talking each other…completely not in senses ….

Suddenly one bar tender ask question

Bar tender : kia bat hai sahab …ap bht khush lag rahy hain…kia koi bara hath mara hai

Goon: ary tujhy nai pata hamara boss bht tera hai …uski khopri nay un terhi hai ..he started making shapes with hand .…boht bara hath marny wala hai…. kal…xyz school …

Suddenly one goon came and shout haresh …and slept haresh

Haresh ; ( came in anger ) : tuny mere par hath uthaya ….janta hai kon hun mai …

Goon ; ( take haresh to a side ) mainy bs sirf tumhain hosh mai lany k lia thaper mara tha …( whipers in his ears) tum hamara plan batany lag gai thy …boss ko pata tu who tujhy mar dalta …..kun k teri waja sy unka plan kharab hota….samjha bacchy

Haresh : calm down….

Goon : ab ja jaky bat sambhal …kisi ko shak nai hona chaiya..samjha

Haresh : samjh gaya…..( acting like he was not in his senses )

Then turn towards bar tender ..xyz school mai mera baccha perhta hai…kal wahan koi function hai …meri bacchy ny bht bara hath mara hai ….kal usy who kia kehty hain inam mily ga…hamara boss bara terha admi hai …

Goon ( came forward ) ; bht piyaa hua hai na …isilia charh gai hai isy …. Isilia ulty seedhi batain kar raha hai….mai isy ly jata hun ….tum apna kaam karo ….h make some ishara to all goons …

Then goon and haresh exits…..after them one by one all of them exits from the bar….

 _ **On the other side ….**_

After all goons and boss exit out from the hide out….

Daya : guddu mai detonator kharab kar daita hun …. Tum ja kar sara rdx kharab kardaina samjhy….

Hum dono kam hojany k bad mery kaamry mai milaingy …thik …kaisy karna hair rdx kharab ye mainy sham ko samjha dia tha tumhain guddu …yad hain na

Guddu : han pakkya yad hai …..sb kuch

 **Flash back …..**

 **At evening …**

when the goon left the place ...after placing pakkya on bed ... pakkya hurriedly got up ...

pakkya : guddu ab jo bata raha hon ...woh bht dehan sy suna ... waisy tu detonator ko destroy karny k lia trained logon ki zarorat parhti hai lkn rdx ko destroy tum bhi karlogy...lkn tumhain kuch precautionary measures …I mean ahtiyati tadabeer karni paraingi ….ye lo ( he handed him something ) ye NIOSH approved respirator for dusts and particulate…ye tumhain saan lainy maI madad karaingy….then ( handed him gloves ) ye impervious gloves hain jo tmhari skin ko rdx k contact mai anay sy bachaingy …( he again handed him glasses ) ye industrial safety glasses with side shields ….ye tmhari eyes ko rdx k contact mai anay sy bachaingy…aur ye cotton overall aur caps hain explosive handling k lia special….aur conductive shoes to avoid human static dicharge …aam zaban mai ye samah lo k bijli k jhatkoon sy bachany k lia…ab ye tu tmhain nai batana paryga k overall aur cap pehana hai …impervious gloves hathoon mai…conductive shoes pairon mai…aur industrial safety glasses ankhon par lagany hain….in sab ko pehan kar rdx destroy karna ….ab rdx ko destroy karny ka process sunlo…

rdx should be destroyed by burning by chemical treatment with caustics …..ab mai samjhata hun

sodium bicarbonate aur aisy hi aik do alkali chemicals hain ( handed him some bottles of chemicals )unky sath hum (the dawn of petroleum refining, caustic solutions containing sodium hydroxide (common lye) have been used to wash sulfur and other undesirable compounds out of petroleum. Its use has been in washing crude oils, intermediate fractions, and finished fuels throughout the refining processes. The result of this washing is the generation of Spent Caustics, also called Waste Caustics and Toxic Wastes.) hum waste caustics mix karky ….hum rdx par dal daingy …subha tak reaction hoga aur rdx ka explosive material destroyed hojaiga…aur kisi ko pata bhi nai chaly ga..samjhy

guddu ( noded ) : shukar hai sahab pehly chemical factory mai kaam kara hai …islia thora samajh agaya…warna apko kisi aur ki madad leni parti ….waisy detonator kaisy destroy karty hain pakkya…

daya : detonator ko destroy karny k lia bhi woh saari precautionary measures valid hain…detonator ko destroy karny ka process ye hai k

detotonator k andar aik main cord hoti hai …jisy hum detonating cord kehty hain ….Only cut detonating cord with a sharp knife on a wooden anvil or using proprietary cutters.

Istarah detonator destroy hojata hai…kun k detonator ki main cord ye detonating cord hai jisy different colour ki wires jaisy noto chord 1 etc juri hoti hai …

…detonating cord contains PETN a white powder enclosed in plastic tapes, wrapped in man-made textile yarns, coated with an orange coloured plastic and wound on reels…..WHICH TRRIGER THE EXPLOSIVES…

Detonating cord is classed as U.N. Division 1.1. explosives.

i.e. Substances which have a mass explosion risk.

Ab sb kuch samjh aur jaan lia hot u kaam dehan sy karna ….kaam risky hai samjhy …isilia detonating cord ko mai destroy karunga us mai risk ziada hai ..eplosion bhi hosakta hai device mai agar zara bhi ghalti hui tu ….aur tmhari madad k lia mera aik khass khabri bhi wahan hoga …ab ye mat puchna k mai ye saaman ( precautionary things ) kahan sy laya….kuch tu secrete rehny do…samjha

Guddu : samjh gaya sahab …kaam hojaiga ap tension na lo…

 **Flash back end…..**

 **At night …**

 **At dayas room….**

Daya : kaam ho gaya guddu …kisi ko shak tu nai hua …..

Guddu ; kaam hogaya pakkya …kisi ko shak bhi nai hua … lkn mjhy kal ki fiqar hai ….wo bacchon ko bandi banain gy …..aur cid walon ny apko nai pehchana tu….ap tu bilkul pakkya k jaisy dikhty ho awaz bhi wohi hai …kabhi kabhar tu mjhy shak hota hai k ap pakkya ho ya daya…..

Pakkya ( smile painfully ) : guddu …acha hoga k abhi mjhy na pehchany aur who mjhy dhoond na pai …mai ye pray karta hun GOD sy ….agar abhi ny mjhy nai pehchana na tu tu mjhy dafna daina…..kun k mai pata nai aur kitni dair zinda hun…..

Guddu ; pakkya a paisa kun bolty ho ….aisa na bolo ap abhijeet sahab sy zaroor milogy …

Pakkya : kabhi kabhar na milna acha hota hai ….humny saath jeeny marny ki kasmain khai thin …..magar mainy kabhi ye nai socha tha k yun apny bhai sy mily bagair janna pary ga …..agar sach usy pata chal gaya tu who bardasht nai kar paiga …..toot jaiga …..isy waja sy mai usy bhag raha hun….jis bhai ko main apni zindagi ..apna sab kuch bolta hun ….ussy bhag raha hun …..kun k agar main nai bhagoon gat u who toot jaiga….abhi tu usky pass motive hai mjhy dhoondny ka ….agar mai sari zindagi usy nai mila …..tu who is khayal sy hi k main jahan kahin bhi hun …..hun tu na ….aur aik din usy mil jaonga…..islia wo jia ga ….magar agar mainy isky samny dum tora ….tu who bikhar jai ga….jb kaanch toota haina tu uski kirchian kitni bhi samaito ….dobara jurny par phir bikhar jati hain kirchiyan ban kar ….jo agar chubh jain na tu sirf takleef daity hain ….

Suddenly he hold his head ahhhhhh….phir sar dard ….guddu meri dawa dena ….jaldi

Guddu : hurriedly give daya his medicines …

Daya : ate them …..and tiredly fall down on the bed …..after some time he felt better

Guddu ( seeing him normal again ) : ask question pakkya ye tumhain har waqt sar dard kun hota hai …..ye tum dawaian kun khaty ho ….koi bimari hai kia tumhain….

Daya : ( tiredly ) : yehi who waja hai jisky waja sy main abhijeet sy bhag raha hoon …..guddu mai thak chukka hun bhag bhag k ….he said tiredly …..tumhain waja janni haina is sar dard ki …in dawaion ki …pointing towards the tablet …..

Guddu : noded

Daya ; tu suno mjhy '' oligodendroglioma grade 2 ''disease hai ….tmhain samajh nai ayga ….

Am zaban mai yun samajhlo k mjhy '' BRAIN TUMOUR ''hai

Guddu ( shocked ) : he did not able to speak …..

Daya ; islia tum wada karo k abhijeet ko kuch nai bataogy …..

Guddu angrily look at daya and leave the room …while saying boss ny tumhain neend ki dawa deny ko kaha tha who log aty hi hongy …..tum so jao …..

 _ **At hide out place…**_

All goons arrived one by one

They cautiously look here and there and enter the hide out place

Guddu ; ( seeing them coming ) happily says agai tum log mai kab sy wait kar raha tha …who mota tu so raha hai tbsy …. Boss ny neend ki goli jo dainy ko kaha tha …..chalo ab ja kar utha do usy aur samjha do k kia kia bolna hai usy kal cid walon sy

Goons ; noded ….chal chal kar uthaty hain ….. boss k murgy ko

 **At daya room ….**

Pakkya who is pretending to sleep …..

Goons came in and start awakening pakkya

After some times pakkya awake fully….

Goon : chal bht so lia ….uth tujhy kuch samjhana hai ….

Pakkya ; tum log chalo mai ata hun

Goon ; pakkya ye khirki band karo ….jo khuli hui hai …

Pakkya : noded …and close the window …and after washing his face …he came down stairs…

 _ **On the other side….**_

Rajesh who is following the goons….after their exit

Reached to the hide out place of them ….

When he take out his phone

He see an unbelievable seen

He see at hide out place pakkya is closing one of the window….

Rajesh is standing at such angle from where no body can seen him but he can see the window clearly …..

Rajesh immidately run off from the place and call abhijeet …..

 _ **At bureau …..**_

Abhijeet who is waiting for the call of rajesh ….

As his cell phone ranged ….he immidately picked up the call

Abhijeet : han bol rajesh kia khabar hai….

Rajesh : sahab bht bari garbar hony wali hai kal XYZ school mai ….mai bs itna hi ugalwa paya unsy …kun k unki gang ka admi agaya tha…phir unhony baat badaldi …..magar woh koi bara haath marny ki koshish kar rahy hain….aur tu aur abhijeet sahab unhony pakkya sy hath mila lia hai ….pakkya shera ki gang k pass hai sahab ….jo pakkya ki dushman gang hai ….

Abhijeet ( a rage appear on his eyes hearing pakkya name ) : tujhy pura yaqeen hai who pakkya hi tha ….

Rajesh : han sahab 100% who pakkya hi tha ….

Abhijeet : thik hai …tujhy tere paissy mil jaingy ….ab rakh phone…

Abhijeet : ( murmurs ) : apny daya ka pura badla lunga ….mai….tujhy phansi par na charhaya na tum era nam abhijeet nai ..

Lkn pehly sir ko inform karna hoga….

He hurriedly go to the acp cabin and after getting permission …enter the cabin

Acp : kia hua abhijeet …..itna kun paeshan dikh rahy ho

Abhijeet : shera ki gang phir activate hogai hai..aur is bar pakkya ko sath mila kar XYZ school py kal hamla karny ka plan hai unka ( he speak the whole in one breath ) tension is clearly visible on his face …

Acp sir ; ( tensely ) oh my god abhijeet …hamain ye hamla rukwana hoga kisi bhi qemat par….sb officers ko jama karo …hum koi plan banaty hain unky plan ko rokny k lia….hurry up …..waqt nai hai hamary pass

Abhijeet gather all officers … and inform them about pakkya and shera gang ….acp sir came out of his cabin….

Acp : dekho unhony pakkya sy haath milaya hai ….tu iski koi na koi waja tu zaroor hogi….lkn kia

Abhijeet : pakkya unky dushman gang ka admi tha….tu unky information nikalny k lia kia hoga …

Acp ; lkn abhijeet pakkya ko who apny plan kun shamil karty woh…nai nai…nai …ye kuch aur hi chakkar hai …( moving his fingers also in acp style )

Sachin : sir apni dusman gang ko blackmail karny k lia ….

Purvi ; hosakta hai k who pakkya ko chary k tor py istamal karna chaty ho

Acp ; ( exclaimed ) han yehi waja hosakti hai …..good work purvi …woh school par hamla karna chahty hain ….kun….agar school ky kisi teacher sy dushmani hogi tu school ja kar phir usy marna …itni mahnat kun karaingy….woh tu usy kahin bhi mar sakty hain…..aur bachon ko agar bandi banaingy tu kun

Abhijeet : shayad cid sy kuch demand karny k lia

Acp ; han yehi waja hosakti hai ….lkn kis cheez ki demand

Daya zara database sy shera gang ki ( he suddenly quiet ….after realising the reality)

But he manage himself with purvi zara data base sy shera gang ki information nikalna…dekho who cid sy kia demand kar sakty hain….

Purvi ; type some thing on computer and then search some thing …then shout sir idhar aiya ….

2 april 1999 ko abhijeet sir ny isy pakkar waya tha ….smuggling k kuch charges thy …..14 may 2006 ko ye jail sy chuta usky bad sy iski koi khabar hi nai hai…isky gang shera k griftar hoty hi underground hogai thi …..police aj bhi inky pechy hai….

Acp sir : correct purvi ….ye log bachon ko bandi bana kar cid walon sy abhijeet ki demand karaingy….aur ye demand pakkya k zaria karwaingy …..ab kuch kuch samjh mai araha hai …baki ka unka plan tu wahin chal kar pata lagyga...

Purvi Aik kam karo XYZ school ki principal ko phone karo …pocho kal kia school mai koi fuction hai ….

Puvi ; noded …and go to make call..

After some times he return with nai sir kal XYZ school mai koi fuction nai hai ….

Acp sir ; hamain bachon ko wahan sy hatwana hoga….aur kal hum un teachers ki jaga jaingy ….

Abhijeet arrangement karwao team ko apny sath laga kar bacchon ko hatwany ki

Abhijeet : noded ….yes sir …

He called freddy school k bacchon ki list mangwao jaldi..school k database sy...school ki principal ko bolna its urgent tu abhi fax kardain...

freddy : noded ...and left the place

after some time again enters the bureau...with

sir yeh rahi list...

abhijeet : list lambi hai ...aik kam karo sachin ...purvi...pakanj...feddy...aur main adhy ...adhy bachy apas mai bant lo...istarah kam jaldi hojaiga...bacchon k parents ko bs ye batana hai k security reasons ki wajah sy kal woh apny bachy ko school na bhaijain ...got it..

team : noded...

within 2 hours they done their respective jobs...

abhijeet : sb bachon k parents ko bol dia haina...

team : yes sir...

abhijeet : good...ab jany ki tayyari karni chaiya...bullet proof jackets ...gun...bullets...in sab cheezon ka dihan rakhna ...

team : okay sir...

 **after one hour...**

acp sir : saari tayyarian hogain...

abhijeet : yes sir...

acp sir : tu intezar kis bat ka ... chalo shera ki gang ka chal kar istaqbal karty hain

abhijeet : chalain sir ...

they all sit in the cid qualis and rushed to XYZ school...

 **guyz chapter tu end hogaya...ab ap batao kitny shocks lagy apko is new turn sy...**

 **lo yahan tu plan hi ulta hogaya...**

 **wow...ab cid aur pakkya jb takrain gy ...tu kia hoga...kis type ka explosin hoga...isky lia apko ugly chapter ka wait karna paryga...**

 **jb tak ap log batao k apko ye chapter kaisa laga...aur agy kia hony wala hai any guesses...**

 **plz r and r …silent viewers bhi ….**

 **take care**

 **buy**

 **duo lovers**


	7. Chapter 7 revelation

_Hello guys...kaisy ho ap SB..._

 _Thanks to all who review..._

 _Hina : thanks dear ...here is your update.._

 _Guest : here is your update dear_

 _Coolak: thanks dear... Here is your update. ..enjoy it_

 _Guest: thanks dear ..._ _Here is your update. .._

 _Guest:_ _Here is your update. ..enjoy it..._

 _Mistic morning: thanks dear... Ab brain tumour ka ilaj hai ya nahi ye tu secrete hai ( wink)_

 _Abhijeet Sir daya sir ko nahi pehchany gain unhain islia yaqeen hai kunky WO disguise mai hain Aur tensed bhi... Ab dekhty hain daya sir aur abhijjeet Sir milty hain ya nahi...;-))_

 _Gd : thanks daada for guiding me and pointed out my mistakes thanks a lot. .l feel good daada k kuch points apko achy lagy story ky daada... Apky kuch sawalon ka jawab is chapter mai mil jaiga daada... Daada information wali baat apki thik hai ...daada mai dehan rakhongi... Waisy source of information Google hi thi...daada bemari k bary Jo apny bola WO thik hai... Magar daya Sir us waqt aik trance mai thy abhijeet sir ko yaad kar rahy thy... Tu dukh mai insan soch samaj kar thori na bolta hai ...bs is lia disease ka direct nam lia... Phir khayal anay par sahi bhi kardia...daada boss ki celebration ka plan islia rakha mainy k daada har mujrim koi na koi ghalti karta hai... Tu is story mai mujrim sy ye ghalti hui...over confidence itna tha mujrimon ko apni jeet ka ky jeet sy pehly hi celebration. Karli...bs...daada agar ap hurt huy hoon tu I am sorry .( kaan pakar jar)..but mai apko apna point of view bats rahi thi.. Thanks for review daada..._

 _Mithi: thanks di ...here is your update... Ap late nai ho di... Islia sorry mat bolo di... Apky lia is chapter mai bhi aik shock hai ( wink)_

 _DA95: thanks dear... Awww kuch palle nai para chalo koi bat nai... Abhi tu bht kuch ulta parayga dear ( wink) here is your update... Enjoy it..._

 _Priya : hmmm...dear dhamaky tu bht hongy... Aik is chapter mai bhi hai... Chalo dekhty hain abhijeet sir recognized daya or not... Here is your update... Enjoy it..._

 _Loveukavin: thanks meri jaan..._

 _Angelbetu: chalo one more shock for you angel in this chapter ...let's see_ _abhijeet sir recognized daya or not... Here is your update... Enjoy it..._

Guest: thanks dear... Unexpected tu abhi bht si cheezain ayngi... Ab ap batao ye chapter rocking hai ya nahi

Guest : thanks dear... Dekhty hain _abhijeet sir recognized daya or not... Here is your update ...enjoy it_

Lovedaya:thanks dida... Is chapter mai reveal hogaya thora suspense Aur ... _Here is your update ...enjoy it_

Sorry guys for mistakes...I know bht late hai update Aur story mai loopholes bhi bht hain Magar fir bhi parhlaina...

Hope you all like this chapter...

Here we go...

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Boss : sb tayyari hogai hai na...hamain agly 5 min mai nikalna hai... Accha Pakkya ko bula kar lao... Jaldi..

Goon : ji boss abhi laya...

Soon pakkya enters the room...

Pakkya : sahab apny bulaya ...

Boss : haan ye lo ( handed him) phone... Isi sy tum cid walon ko call karogy...

Pakkya: ji sahab...

Boss : chalo sb niklo mission k lia..

And they started the journey towards XYZ school...

 _ **At XYZ school...**_

Acp sir: ( to sachin ,pankaj,dushant,kavin ) achi tarah sy dekho Charon taraf binoculars sy... Agar koi garbar lagy tu inform karna.. .

All ( noded): yes sir...

Acp Sir : telling some thing to abhijeet ...

Suddenly Freddy asked a querry...

Freddy : sir meri aik bat samjh mai nai arahi hai...

Acp sir : bolo Freddy...

Freddy: sir agar hamain gundon ka hideout pata hai... Tu humny wahan direct attack karky kun nai pakkra unko... Yeh ziada asan tha Sir... Unhain pata bhi nai hota Aur hum unhain pakkar laity aram sy...

Acp Sir: WO islia Freddy kun k agar hum attack karty unky hideout py tu Gundy tu hamary hath ajaty ...magar hamain unka pura plan nai pata tha ...agar unhony kuch aur bhi intezam kia hua hota ...ya kuch aur bara plan kia hota...ya koi spy school par nazar rakh raha hota... Tu its result will be dangerous...smjhy...aur hamara daya bhi inky pass hai ye mat bholo tum...

Freddy: ohh sir smjhgaya...

Abhijeet : lkn sir ab bhi mere dimag mai aik bat khatak rahi hai...

Acp ; konsi bat abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Sir humny bacchon ko hataya yahan sy ...lkn agar koi school py nazar rakh raha hua hota tu...

Acp sir : aisa possible nai hai abhijeet... Mainy bht soch samjh kar bacchon ko hatwaya yahan sy...kun k dekho... Is ilaqy main mere khabriyon ka network bht strong hai... Agar koi abnormal harkat wo dekhty tu foran khabar karty mjhy... Dusra ye ilaqa bht bheer bhar wala hai yahan sy school py spy rakhna thora mushkil hai ...kun k logon ki nazron mai any ka khadshah barh jata hai... Is tarah unka mission fail hony k chances hain... Samjhy...

Abhijeet : okay Sir samajh gaya...

Suddenly they heard sachin voice on Bluetooth...

Acp : han sachin bolo...

Sachin : wo log agai hain Sir... Pakkya bhi hai sir unky sath ...sir total 14 goons hain ...attack karain hum Sir kia inpar...

Acp : nai sachin unky pass hamara daya hai ...abhi nai... Andar any do inhain... Aik aik karky inko giraty hain...

Sachin: okay Sir...

Acp : abhijeet saafdhan rehna... Tum unka nishana ho... Pakkya hamin zinda chaiya... Agar majbori ho tu hi gun chalana...

Abhijeet : okay sir...

Acp : now take position my boys...Aur mai guide karta rahun ga waisy bhi tum logon ko... School gate par bug hai tu we can hear their discussion...

 _ **At goons side...**_

Goons entered the school gate with full josh...

Boss ( commanding tone) : haresh,guddu ,chotu aur munna tum jao aur kuch goons ko bhi sath lylo Aur bacchon ko pakkar Kar aik jaga jama karo... Samjhy

Choty boss: boss yahan kuch ziada shanti nai hai ...kahin toofan ky anay sy pehly ki khamoshi tu nai boss

Boss: nai chotu... Wo log na us chiriya ko bht manty hain.. Kia nam hai uska ...( scratching his forehead ) han _**discipline**_...is lia shaanti hai itni.. Chalo jao kaam karo jaldi

All goon: nodes...

Boss : pakkya aur do log Aur mere sath ao teachers room mai chalty hain.. Hum ...unko bhi tu pakkarna hai...

All nodes...

And go towards their respective directions...

 _ **At C.I.D team side...One**_

 _ **One side of class room section...**_

Sachin Kavin dushant pankaj vineet taking their position in alert mode...they are standing on the One side of class room section...

Acp ( alert them through Bluetooth ): 5 goons tmhari taraf arahy hain be alert and make them unconscious my boys...

All : yes sir...

 _ **Another side of class room section...**_

Rajat freddy purvi jaywanti sherya are standing on the another side of class room section taking their position in alert mode...

Acp ( alert them through Bluetooth): 5 goons tmhari taraf arahy hain be alert and make them unconscious my officers...

All : yes sir...

 _ **At staff room...side...**_

Abhijeet ..Acp sir.. nikhil ..standing at their hidding place...

Acp sir ( through Bluetooth ): hamain inhain teachers tak nai puhanchny nai dena ...sirf behosh karkna hai... Taky hum inka plan Jan sakain ...

All: noded...yes sir. ...

 _ **At goons side ...**_

Boss : ye chotu haresh wagaira kun nai ayi abhi tak... Kahin koi lafra tu nai ...pakkya jao dekh kar ao ...

Pakkya : ji sahab...

And he left... The place...

 _ **At cid side...**_

 _ **At one side of class room section...**_

Cid officers successfully made all the goons unconscious...

They tide the goons and transfer them to cid van from where they are taking to cid bureau...

 _ **Another side of class room section...**_

Here also Cid officers successfully made all the goons unconscious...

They also tide the goons and transfer them to cid van from where they are also taking to cid bureau...

 _ **At staff room side...**_

Here abhijeet saw pakkya going towards class room section...

He quickly made the goon unconscious and told nikhil to took care of goons...

And followed Pakkya having a rage in his eyes

 _ **At corridor...**_

Abhijeet overcome pakkya...

And shout on his top of voice ...

" _ruk jao pakkya ...other wise I will shoot you..."_

Pakkya recognized abhijeet voice but he did not stop...

Tears rolling down from his eyes... He was in shock state...

Abhijeet : ( again shout) I said stop pakkya ...other wise I will shoot you...

Pakkya : he dose not pay any attention to the warn and didn't stop moving...

Abhijeet fired in air...

Pakkya feet stopped automatically... He turned towards abhijeet...holding a gun in his hands

Abhijeet : pointing gun towards pakkya ...came near to him slowly slowly ( having a rage in his eyes )

Finally he come near to Pakkya...and slap pakkya hardly... That his lip is also ruptured and cheeks having impression of abhijeet fingers...

Pakkya ( stunned) :but he get no time to react on this slap...or to tell abhijeet that he is not Pakkya...he is daya...

He shouts boss hato...and pushed hardly abhijeet on ground...and shoot in some direction...

A bullet hit pakkya near his heart...

For abhijeet everything become slow motion...

His mind is stuck... Not able to understand the situation...

 _ **at staff room side...**_

 _Nikhil is struggling to make the goon unconscious ...but the goon is so strong and his fighting power is also good... Which troubles a lot nikhil..._

 _Finally Goon pushed nikhil hardly and he hit with the wall and become unconscious..._

 _..._

 _ **At class room section side...**_

 _Team is not here as they are transferring goons to cid van..._

 _..._

 _ **At staff room side...**_

 _Acp sir : after sensing abhijeet and pakkya absence ( in tension ) left the spot to search abhijeet ...as he knew his 2nd in command officer's anger..._

 _. ..._

 _ **At corridor...**_

 _One goon aim towards abhijeet ... from abhijeet's back ...daya saw him at right time and pushed abhijeet hardly on floor...and shoot the goon...but the goon already fire the bullet... Which hit Pakkya near his heart..._

Abhijeet : did not grasp the situation...only **boss hato** voice echoing in his mind...

He shout painfully **dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The school walls shivered with this painful voice...

Acp sir : heard the shout of abhijeet ...( in tension ) he run towards direction of voice...

 _ **Guys finally hogaya... Sorry for late update but I am quite discourage with such response ...tu likhny ka Mann hi nai kia...**_

 _ **Chalo ab jaldi sy review karky batao kaisa laga ye chapter...**_

 _ **Agla update ap logon k response py depend karta hai...**_

 _ **Chalo phir jaldi sy review karo...**_

 _ **I am waiting...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys kaisy ho ap SB...**

 **Sorry bilkul time nai hai individualy sub ko thanks bolny ka**

 **But thanks to all who review...**

 **Hope apko ye chapter pasand ai...**

 **I know bht sarry loopholes hain ...**

 **Zara bhi acha nai likha ...**

 **But plz jooty chapel nai marna mjhy ye chapter parh ky ...**

 **Here we go...**

Acp Sir : hurriedly came towards the corridor... His feets automatically stop after seeing the scenario... He haved a painful sigh... The fear comes true as a worst nightmare...

Abhijeet : is sitting lifelessly on the corridor floor...not blinking his eyes even...

Acp ( came forward ) : checked pakkya...he haved a sigh of relief... He is alive... He calls for ambulance... Then turned towards abhijeet

Abhijeet : who is still sitting on floor lifelessly...

Acp ( come towards abhijeet) : put hand on his shoulder ...and say abhijeet ismy tmhari ghalti nai hai... Pakkya ny tum par hamla kia Aur tumny self-defense mai uspar goli chalai... Tum tension nai lo ...he is alive tmhara daya tumhain jald miljaiga...

Abhijeet ( eyes reacted) : for the first time...he clutched acp sir wrist and hugged him tightly and brusted out in tears...

Acp : just pat on abhijeet's back...to give him some courage... And say don't worry abhijeet your brother is soon with you...

Abhijeet ( in tears) : mumbled some word as...s.i.r.y.e.d.a.y.a.m.j.h.y.b.a.c.h.a.n.y.k.l.i.a.g.o l.i.m.j.h.y.b.o.s.s ...and he went unconscious...

Acp : did not grasp the head or tail of abhijeet words...abhijeet dangeld in his arms unconsciously... He shouts Freddy ambulance...

Freddy: Sir ambulance ati hi hogi bs

Soon ambulance arrived ...and both pakkya and abhijeet carried in it towards the hospital...

 _ **At hospital...**_

Acp sir ( to Dr ): Issy ( pointing towards pakkya) kuch nai hona chaiya... Hamary aik officer ka bary mai issy pata hai...

Dr : we tried our best to save his life... Just prayed to god... And hope for best

With this he enters into the OT...

 _ **On the other side...**_

 _ **At abhijeet ward...**_

Acp ( in caring voice having some stresses of tension): Dr kia bat hai abhijeet aisy behosh kaisy hogaya...wo thik tu haina...

Dr : don't be worried acp Sir... Kisi bht bary shock ki waja sy and mental stress ki waja sy he become unconscious... He will be fine soon...

Acp : thank you doctor... Abhijeet ko hosh kab tk aiga...

Dr : ismy thanks ki koi bat nai hai sir... It is our duty...Aur Abhijeet ko hosh 1 hour tk ajaiga...

With this he left the ward...

 _ **At OT...**_

 _ **After one hour**_

OT red light remained open...

Inside the OT pakkya body is lying motionlessly on stretcher...

So many equipments and people including doctors...nurses...ward boys surrounded him...

Aroma of medicines and tension is spread in the whole OT

Oxygen mask is on pakkya face for proper supply of oxygen... Suddenly pakkya body started jerking loudly grasping for oxygen... As he suffers with lack of oxygen...he remembers his whole journey...with his bro

 _" Daya meri jaan hai tu_

A soft caring voice echoed in the OT

 _"Mana kia tha na koi nai aiga mere pechy... Milny mai akela jaon ga"_

His guilt for not able to save his senior from harm...

 _"Bharosa haina mjh py..."_

That call of trust of his brother...

 _"Abhi main doctor sy bat karky araha hun..."daya_

The painful voice of his bro after seeing his bro on death bed...

 _"Sir khoon bht nikal raha hai ..pankaj ambulance anay mai kitni dair hai ..."_

That tensed call of his bro

Pakkya body is started calming down...like he is surrendering in front of jaws of death...

He remembers his bro...his life

Nurse ( shouts ) : patient is sinking doctor...

Dr : ( in hurry) prepare for cardiac jerk... Hurry up...

 _Kia yaar ice tea peni thi kia... Barf jaisy chai ko thanda kar rahy ho..._

That full of life hansi of his bro...the actings to release his tension...

 _Pata hai bht bary pehalwan ho... Har dusry tesry din jaan jokhum mai dalty rehty ho...Pata hai jbsy ghayab huy ho hum par kia beet rahi hai..._

The pain and scare of his bro

 _Kaan ko hath laga k ainda kabhi cocaine ko hath bhi nai lagaiga..._

That smiley warn of his bro

 _Nurse : doctor patient heart beat rate and respiration rate is decreasing continuously..._

 _Dr:1...2..3..he give cardiac jerk to pakkya body_

 _Nothing will happened..._

 **Acp sir ky ladly chiranjeev ...**

That pure smile...that tease of his bro

 **Mere dost k sharir sy Nikla hui khoon ki aik aik boond ka hissab lunga mai**

That determined tone of his bro...to take revenge of him blood shed...

 **Ye ye cheating hai ...tuny wada kia tha... Tu wada nai torta hai...**

The tears of his bro...the shock of broken down the promise of mine

 **Dayaa...aisa nai hosakta...**

The pain and love of his bro...

 **Kon hai wo...kab milwa rahy ho... Acha hum bhi tu tmhary dost hain hamain tu kuch na dia aj tk...**

 _That demanding tone of his bro..._

Dr give cardiac jerk to pakkya body 2nd time...

Again nothing will happened

Dr hopes starting vanishing

 **Sir apko daya bad mai batadyga ...**

The way of securing his bro from pain ...

 **Hey daya resign karyga...**

That lovely call...

 **Daya ...sir...wahan safe k nechy...**

the worriedness for him of his bro...

 **Purbi achi larki hai..tmhain khush rakhy GI**

That painful tone of his bro..that big heart of his bro who forgave him always for his mistakes

 **Daya...dekho daya hum tumhain kuch nai hony daingy...**

That helpless tone of his head

Dr give cardiac jerked for 3rd time

He remembered that dream in

which his bro pleading to him... Not to leave him..

...

 **At abhijeet ward...**

Abhijeet wake up from his sleep with a jerk and loud call of name dayaaaaaa

Acp : hurriedly come inside ... Trying to calm down abhijeet...with Sb thik hai daya mil jaiga bht jald

Abhijeet : nai Sir wo pakkya... Wohi daya hai... Goli lagi thi usy ...thik haina WO. .Sir mjhy daya k pass jana hai... Mery lia aj phir goli khai hai bewaqoof ny...

Acp : starring at abhijeet...he. Thought due to shock he was not in his senses

Abhijeet : kia hua sir aisy kia dekh rahy hain ...mjhy daya k pass jana hai ...batain na kahan hai wo... ( in pleading tone)...he started take out the things attach to his body and stand up

Acp : chalo pakkya ka operation chal raha hai... Abhi doctor ny kuch nai bataya...wo thik ho tu hamain hamara daya wapis milyga...

Abhijeet : Sir pakkya hi hamara daya hai... ( assuring tone)

Acp : mjhy lagta hai abhijeet tumhain aram ki zarorat hai ...daya pakkya ka bhess badal kar kun ghumy ga... Aur pakkya kahan gaya...

Abhijeet : ab ye tu days hi batasakta hai sir...wo thik tu haina Sir... Koi khatra tu nai haina..

Acp : moved his gaze away... Nai abhijeet...

 **At OT...**

Acp...abhijeet.. Along with Freddy enters into the corridor

The OT door opened... Dr came out with dejected face

Abhijeet ( his voice trembles): mera bhai thik tu haina doctor... Kia hua hai usy...bolia na ap khamosh kun khary hain

Dr : dekhia I am sorry...

Abhijeet : nai doctor sahab ap jhoot bol rahy hain ...mera daya aisa nai kar sakta ...nai karsakta wo aisa ...( he started crying loudly)

Acp : abhijeet shant ho jaao Dr sahab ko apni bat puri tu karny do... ( to doctor) ap bolia Dr sahab kia bol rahy thy

Dr opened his mouth to tell something

But a nurse from OT shout doctor

Dr ( hurriedly ): entered into the OT again...

After sometime Dr came out of OT

Acp : Dr sahab kia bat hai ...kia hua hai usko

Abhijeet : is silently weeping

Dr: acp sahab ap Jo patient ko lai hain wo kon hai pakkya... Ya phir acid snr insp

Daya

Acp : felt like sky crush onto him ... He cleared his dry throat... And say pakkya...

Dr : but he is cid snr insp daya...Sir

Acp : felt so much burden on his shoulder...

Abhijeet : again started crying loudly after hearing this...

Acp : apko kaisy pata hai k he isn't pakkya...he is daya ...( he feels his voice is coming from deep down shallow well)

Dr: dekhia ap jub patient ko lai tu humny unka face clean kia tha...then we come to know that he is cid snr. Insp daya... I suggest you should concern to our hospital neurologist ...as he deal with daya earlier...

Acp ( in confusion): neurologist but why doctor ...deal him earlier but for what cause...

Abhijeet ( stop crying) : and say usky sir py tu koi chot nai ai doctor... Tu neurologist kun doctor...

DR : apko nai pata kia... Mr daya is suffering from brain tumour...

Abhijeet: fall down with a thud... On floor... Looking totally numb

Acp : shambles and take 2-3 steps back...

Freddy support him otherwise he would fall down... With great force

Freddy: assembles some courage and say Dr sahab wo Jo goli lagi thi... Daya Sir ko... WO thik tu haina...

Dr: dekhia operation k doran he is sinking...badly

 _ **Guys chalo ye chapter tu hogaya...**_

 _ **Ab ap batao kaisa hai ...**_

 _ **Guys agla chapter thora late hojaiga ...as I am going out of town for some days**_

 _ **Hope you all understand...me...**_

 _ **Sorry guys...**_

 _ **Mai apni story beauty and the beast bhi is lia update nai Kar paongi...**_

 _ **Plz r and r**_

 _ **Chalo ab mai ja rahi hun**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Buy**_

 _ **Duo lovers**_


	9. Chapter 9 shattered emotions

_**Hello guys kaisy ho ap sb ...hope SB. Thik hongy ..**_

 _ **Sorry individual thanks bolny ka bilkul time nai hai ...**_

 _ **But thanks to all reviwers... Readers .. Viewers.. .**_

 _ **Thanks a lot ...and keep encouraging me...**_

 _ **Chalo ab ye chapter parho ap sb...**_

 _ **Hope pasand ai ap sb ko...**_

 _ **Magar plz jooty chapel mat marna mjhy .. .ye chapter parh ky... .**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Dr: dekhia operation k beach he is sinking badly... We gave cardiac jerks to him 2 times but nothing happened... When we 3 time give him jerk he become stable... Like someone triggered him and pushed him towards life... For us its a miracle... Don't worry he is stable now... But plz met with neurologist of our hospital...we shifted him to I.C.U now

Freddy: noded... Thank you doctor...

Dr: its our duty sir

Freddy ( to acp sir): sir ap chinta nai karia daya sir thik hojaingy... Apka beta apky pass hoga bht jald

Acp : usy ana hi parayga hamry pass... Warna mai usy choronga nai...

Freddy then turned towards abhijeet ...with

Abhijeet: WHO is still on floor crying badly... Hugged freddy tightly... (Sobbing) mainy goli chalai thi apny daya pr ...usny mjhy bachany k lia khud goli khali... Mjhy apny bhai ko itni bari bat nai batai... Agar ussy kuch hogaya tu mai tu mar hi jaonga... (holding freddy hand ) usy kuch hoga tu nai na ...WO mjhy chor k tu nai jaiga na...wo uss din aya tha tu ajeeb si batain kar raha tha...

 _ **Mai mar raha hun... Abhi**_

 _ **Mjhy jaana hoga**_

 _ **PlZ mera jaana mere lia muskhil na banao**_

 _ **Abhi tum tum sambhal laina khudko... Acp Sir ko... Team ko**_

 _ **Main minatain karta raha usky pukarta raha... Magar wo chala gaya**_

Ab tu nai jaiga na woh ...bolo Freddy... ( jerking Freddy badly) ...main apny daya k bagair nai rehsakta... And finally he stopped as tears hurdles in his voice

Suddenly a stretcher comes out from OT having daya on it...

Abhijeet stood up and hugged daya fastly...

(In fear that some body snatched his brother from him)

Mumbling some words

 _ **Mai kahin nai jany dunga tumhain...**_

 _ **Chahy tum kitni bhi koshish karlo...**_

 _ **Smjhy tum...**_

 _ **Us din chaly gai thy par ab nai jaany dunga mai tumhain...**_

 _ **Sunna tumny**_

Nurses ward boys try to separate him from daya...

But he is adiminant not to leave daya ...

Finally acp Sir come forward and separate daya from abhijeet grip... With force...

And ward boys pull daya stretcher towards I.C.U

Behind them abhijeet is shouting and pleading to acp

Sir plz let me go... They are snatching my daya...

WO mere daya ko mjh sy dur lay jarahy hain...

Plz mjhy janny dijia mere daya ky pass...

Mai apky agy hath jorta hun...

He folded his hands in front of Acp sir..

Acp ( strictly): slept abhijeet ...by saying abhijeet hosh mai ao...

Abhijeet: placed his hand on his cheeks while mumbling some words...

Acp : abhijeet himmat sy kam laina hoga na hamain... Agar tum aisy toot jaogy tu usy kaun sambhaly ga... Tum bhadur siphaee ho mere ...bhaduri sy samna karo is situation ka shabash... Patted abhijeet back... Jao mun dhoky ao... Hum haina aur sb sy barh kar tum ho usky sath kuch nai hony daingy hum usy ...

Abhijeet : gained some energy from Acp energy booster words ...he noded tearily... And left the place

Acp : signal Freddy to go with abhijeet... May be he need some more strength...

He dial number on his cell

Call Reciever CR : hello pardyuman...

Acp : salunkhey team ko lykar city hospital aja

Salunkhey ( tensed voice) : kia hua pardyuman sb thik hai na...abhijeet tu thik hai na...

Acp: han salunkhey SB thik hai ...abhijeet bhi thik hai bs tu jaldi aja yahan team k sath

Salunkhey: acha pardyuman tum fikar mat karo mai araha hun team k sath bus 10 minutes do mjhy... Apna khayal rakhna.. Bye

Acp : bye

And the call get cuts

He turned and saw abhijeet and Freddy is coming... Take a big sigh and try to become normal...

Abhijeet : sir hamain neurologist sy milna hain na wo doctor ny bola haina ...

Acp : han abhijeet hum hum jaingy doctor ky pass Magar pehly daya ko dekh lain...

Abhijeet ( tearily): Sir mjh sy nai dekha jai ga...

Acp ( strictly): beta himmat tu karni haina... Hmmm...chalo

And they all marched towards I.C.U

Abhijeet : see his brother from the window... Tears welled up in his eyes...seeing his brother lying on a steel bed... So many life saving devices attached to him... Oxygen mask is present on his face...moreover his bear closed eyes... And that painful bullet wound on his chest...

Make him remembered about rocky...

Who shoot his bear brutally and make bullet holes on his bear chest...just because if him

Rocky voice hammering on his brain

 _ **Daya tu gaya**_

He shouts nai main kahin nai layjany dunga mairy bhai ko... Rocky

Ambulance ambulance bulao...

 _ **Daya kuch nai hoga tumhain ...hum puhanch jaingy...ankhain khuli rakho**_

 _And some one grabbed him in a soothful protected shell..._

 _He with jerk separate from the shell_

 _Look around yes it was just a trance..._

 _His bear is saved..._

Acp ( patted his back): abhijeet Bacchy dekho yahan koi rocky nai hai... Tumhara daya bilkul thik hai... Bs thak gaya hai thora hum sy ankh macholi khel khel kar

Abhijeet ( absent mindedly): uthy ga kub... Ye daya

Acp : bht jald...

Mean while team with salunkhey sir entered into the corridor... In rushing state

Salunkhey( panicking): kia hua boss kun bulaya itni jaldi...

Acp : bs pakkya ky doctor sy bat karni thi tu bs isilia tujhy bhi bulwalya...

Salunkhey : seems to be not satisfied ...but says acha pardyuman

Rajat ( updating Acp about bureau): sir humny sb ko Pakka Kar investigation ki hai tu unhony batadia ky plan abhijeet sir ko bulwa kar ...phir unhain bheshosh karky puri cid team samait bacchon ko Aur school ko urany ka tha.. Daya Sir ky baray main unhain kuch nai pata... Pakkya ko guddu jail sy bhagny k bad mila tha isilia...

Salunkhey ( cut rajat after seeing abhijeet impatience ): bs karo rajat pura bureau kia yahin kholny ka irada hai...

Acp : hum Pakkya k Dr sy milkar aty hain chalo salunkhey ...abhijeet ...Freddy...Aur tum log yahan nigrani karo yahan.. Koi parinda bhi par nai Mary...samjhy

Team although confused from behaviour of his seniors a bit but nodes...

And the four marched towards the doctor cabin...

 _ **At neurologist cabin...**_

They entered into the cabin

Doctor see them and stand up from his place...

Acp shake hand with doctor...

Dr: offering them seats and start the conversation..

Ap log ki family hain... Right

Salunkhey: got high voltage current after hearing daya name... He says pardyuman hum tu pakkya ky Dr ky pass jarahy thy... Phir daya kahan sy agaya...

Acp : with pleading eyes... Ye such hai salunkhey

And Dr. Salunkhey got silent... After hearing this painful truth

Acp : ji doctor sahab...main Acp pardyuman Aur ye cid sy... Hum daya ky pita saman hain... Aur ye abhijeet daya ky bhai ..

Dr: phir hum bat start Karty hain bina waqt zaya Karty huy...

Abhijeet: ( hurriedly) asked survival ky kitny % chances hain...mere bhai ky ( his voice tremble)

Dr : ( take a sigh) 85%log ye sketch bana kar rakhty hain tumour ka apny zehan mai k brain tumour means death ...agar ye cheez patient ky dimag mai ho tu pehly wo treatment karwany sy hichkhichata hai... Zahir hai k ye human cycology hai k banda sochta hai k apny adhury kaam pura karlon ...apni family ka future secure karlon... Is Bacchy huy Chand dinon mai maut sy pehly... As a Result patient ka careless hojana apni disease ki taraf sy... Ye sochna k ab tu marna hi hai chahy jitna bhi hath pair mar lain hum...

Yehi case k sath hai ...nearly about two week ago...he came to met me with complain of regular head aches... I do some test of him...then I call him to informed about his disease that he is suffering from brain tumor... He asked me one question ...how many survival chances doctor?

I answered him it can be removed by operation and 50% chances of survival...

He immediately cut the call ...I think he is shocked...

But next day he came collected his reports and requested me to give medicines for this disease...

I do the same but when I ask for his family and operation he denied...

Then he did not contact me...

Dr ( continued): ab agar disease ki bat karon tu it is not a brain tumor...

It is a type of brain tumour called oligodendroglioma...belongs to a group of tumour called gliomas... Develop from the cells that make up fatty covering of nerve cell... Main symptoms are head ache and fits

Ab ye tu hogai general information ...I hope ap sb ko samjh araha ho...

Ab mr. Daya ka tumour jis grade mai hai uski bat karty hain...uska treatment aur uski surgery ki

Basically ka brain tumor grade 2 ka hai yani low grade ka...baki more precise information hum apko biopsy and CT scan ky bad hi dy sakty hain...

Usky bad hi hum decide karaingy k kia surgery is best option for removal of tumor... Ya humain usko chemotherapy aur radiotherapy sy release karna hai...

And then we came to know about the location of tumor either it is situated in frontal lobe or temporal lobe

Chalain ab ko hosh anay wala hoga ...ap unsy mil lain... Koshish karain ky patient ko ziada stress na ho... Unhain khush rakhain... And more than this make him prepare for the treatment of his disease... Because his will power counts much important in this disease...

Dekhia disease tu har koi fatal hota hai chahy typhoid ho... Pneumoni ho...tuberculosis ho...ya brain tumour ho... But will power ki har jaga zarorat hoti hai... Agar hum ye soch lain k ab bemari hogai hai ab hamain marna hi hai tu phir tu recovery ki chances zero hongy... Lkn agar hum positive sochaingy tu recovery bht speed sy hoti hai Aur insan bari sy bari fatal disease sy bhi recover hojata hai...apko pata hai cancer disease ka survival medicines sy ziada... Positive socchny aur unki himmat barhany sy hota hai...apko ko ye bat samjhani hai

He stand up with chalia unko hosh anay wala hoga ...hum kal biopsy karaingy unki... Phir agay ka treatment kuch decide kar paingy...hum...mjhy abhi Jana hoga ...

Kal milty hain... Bye

Hand shake with acp ...and doctor left for his round

Leaving the four in stunned phase...

 _ **Guys chalo ye chapter tu hogaya...**_

 _ **Ab ap batao kaisa hai...**_

 _ **Plz r and r**_

 _ **Acha ab ap batao kia daya treatment k lia many ga abhi ki bat ya nai**_

 _ **Treatment main kia hoga survival ya death ...**_

 _ **Biopsy ki reports achi aingy ya buri...**_

 _ **Apny guess batao... Mjhy jaldi jaldi...**_

 _ **I am waiting**_

 _ **Taky main new chapter update karon...**_

 _ **Agla chapter acha ya bura ye apky response py depend karta hai...**_

 _ **Chalo jaldi batao phir mjhy**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lover...**_


	10. Chapter 10 flood of emotions

_Guys I am really really disappointed with such response..._

 _It dis-encouraging me continuously... That I lost all my interest..._

 _Chalo koi nai... Ap logon ki marzi review karna nai karna..._

 _Mai story chapters update karti rahungi... As I get time..._

 _Thanks to all who review.. Thanks a lot and keep encouraging me..._

 _Sorry individual thanks kehny ka time nai hai..._

 _Is chapter mai aik shock hai... So read at your own risk_

 _Hope you all like the chapter..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At doctor's cabin...**_

Acp sir is the first one to come out from his stunned phase...

He looked towards abhijeet who is sitting motionlessly on chair ... On the other hand is sitting silently trying to grasp the situation... While Freddy is absent from the scene...

Acp sir : take a big sigh... And placed hand on shoulder... To sooth his Buddy

Salunkhey looked towards acp tearily... Hugged acp tightly.. While saying pardyuman ye sb kia hai... Daya ko ye bimari thi Aur hamain pata bhi nai chala... Keh do ky ye tum logon ka koi mazaq hai ...clutched acp coats tightly... Ab kaun forensic lab mai meri side lyga...

He lost in past era..

 _ **Daya Bacchy salunkhey agaya haina... Don't worry kuch nai hony dyga wo tumhain you will be fine**_

the heart squeezed pain of a father... When his son blood is shedding in front of his eyes

 _ **Lkn is bat ky lia tayyar nai tha main... K aik din daya ka finger print laina paryga wo bhi is tarah sy...**_

The pain of a fatherly figure...which he feel after seeing/ handling any detached body part of his son

 _ **Anyways daya ki kuch khabar...**_

A agony of a father who is curious to heard the news of security of his son...

 _ **By the way pardyuman daya ab kaisa hai...**_

A casual tone of a father to hide the heart toring pain... After hearing the news that his son is fighting for life and death

 **Arry yar...aj zindagi mai pehly bar apny ap ko bht bebas karaha hun...Sari parhai sb Bemainy ...bematlab... Kash main daya ko baccha pata...**

The helplessness in the fatherly figure voice... Who did nothing to save his son from the jaws of death... Who engulf his son slowly slowly..

 _Acp jerked salunkhey ... Who is looking lost ...give some warmth.. Some energy booster.. Try to sooth his buddy or himself more..._

 _kuch nai hoga salunkhey usy ...tu himmat rakh... Agar tu hi toot jaiga tu abhijeet ko kaun sambhaly ka... Team bhar wait kar rahi hai chalo utho shahbash mun dhoky ao... Waisy bhi mjhy ye rony dhony wala salunkhey bilkul pasand nai hai...mjhy tu apna wo larny jhagarny wala salunkhey pasand hai_

 _A Small smile lit up Dr. Salunkhey face..._

 _Acp heart filled with sooth after seeing his smile..._

 _He come towards abhijeet ...put hand on his shoulder..._

 _Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts... Sir ap... Ap kuch keh rahy thy kia..._

 _Acp : nodes in no.. Nahi abhijeet.. Main kuch nai kehraha tha... Bulky tum khiyaloon main khoy huy thy..._

 _Abhijeet : kuch nai sir... Bs ye soch raha tha k daya ko mere hath ka rajma bht pasand hai... Tu jb WO thik hojaiga tu mai usy apny hath ka rajma khilaon ga bana kar... While trying to hide his tears..._

 _Acp : abhijeet bap na sahi... Bap jaisa tu hun... Tum logon ky lia... Aur Bacchy apny Bap sy apny ansoo nai chupa sakty..._

 _Abhijeet : tears welled up in his eyes... Sir wo thik hokar mere hath ka rajma khaiga na... Wo mere saath bureau jaiga na... Mjhy phirsy akela tu nai kardyga na..._

 _Acp : tumhara bhai tumhain chor kahin nai jaiga... Wo zaror tumhary hath ka rajma khaiga jaldi sy thik hokar... Tumhary saath phirsy wapis bureau jaiga... Tumhary hissy ki goli phir khaiga tumhary lia... Tumhari dhaal ...tumhari maazbooti bany ga..._

 _Hamara daya itna kamzoor nai hai... Abhijeet..._

 _WO pehly bhi aisy kai jhatky kha chuka hai..._

 _Is bar bhi lauty ga wo..._

 _Usy hum sb kai lia ye karna hi hoga..._

 _( determined tone)_

 _Abhijeet ( tearily): yes sir...Freddy kahan hai dikhai nai dy raha..._

 _Acp : ro raha hoga bahir... Ab tk kafi himmat dikha chuka hai... Wo... Main dekhta hun ussy..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes..._

 _ **Outside the cabin...**_

Freddy is crying hardly sitting on a bench...

Acp came out and saw Freddy crying badly...

He just shook his head disappointedly...

Came near to Freddy ...and put hand on his shoulder..

Freddy saw acp and hugged him tightly while crying more hardly and saying... Sir daya sir thik hojaingy na... Mjhy bht dard horaha hai unko is tarah dekh kar... Who hamain darany k lia mazaq tu nai karahy... Jaisy apsy aur abhijeet sir sy kia tha... ( crying)... Ab kaun mjhy bachai ga apki aur abhijeet sir ki dant sy... Ab Kon meri tang khecha kary ga... Ab kaun mjhy support karyga... Ab main Manisha ki batain kissy share karunga...

Acp : rubbing Freddy back... Nai Freddy agar hum roin gy tu kamzor parh jaingy na... Tum bhagwan jee ko bht manty ho na... Tum unsy pray karna k woh tumhary daya Sir ko tumhain wapis dai dain... Dekhna bhagwan jee tumhari baat nai thukraingy...aik dafa tumhari pray daya ko maut ky mun sy nikal lai thi... Dekhna is bar bhi tumhari pray hamara daya hamain wapis dai daigi...chalo abhi bhadur siphaee bana hai na mera.. Hmm

Freddy : noded... Yes sir... Main khud bhi bht sari pray karunga... Aur manisha ko bhi karny ko Bologna...

Acp : good chalo utho team wait karahi hai...

All four gather after comforting their painful emotions...and marched towards I.C.U...

 _ **At I.C.U...**_

Team is waiting for the four...

Purvi : ye sir abhi tk kun nai... Mjhy tu kuch garbar lag rahi hai... Pakkya thik tu hai na... Is criminal ka thik hona bht zarori hai... Hamary daya sir ka pata lagany ky lia...

Rajat ( calmly): ajaingy sir log Dr hi ky pass tu gai hain...

Team saw acp sir is coming with trio...

All four faces are wet and swell...

Rajat ( move forward in tension): Sir sb thik haina... Matlab pakkya thik hai na... Ap fikar nai karain daya sir jaldi hi miljaingy...

A hurt appears in four eyes...

Acp composed himself and take a big sigh... And say... **tum logon ky daya sir mil gai hain...**

Happiness appeared on faces of whole team...

Rajat : sir daya Sir kahan hain ai nai apky sath... Kahan thy ab tk wo... Thik tu haina wo sir

Its getting difficult for acp to composed himself...

Dr. Salunkhey : come forward to support his buddy... He say...( tearily).. **WO Jo ander laita hai na wohi tum logon ka daya Sir hai**

And his voice completely shuts as tears become hurdles

Abhijeet: moved to support his fatherly figure... And say... **d.a.y.a.k.o. B.r.a.i.n.t.u.m.o.u.r.h.a.i (** his voice is trembling) just like his shattered emotions...

Freddy placed hand on abhijeet shoulder to comfort him... And say ... **hamain daya Sir ki himmat barhani hai... Unhain ye bat maloom thi... Gayab hony sy aik hafty pehly sy...**

He stops while his eyes saying so many things to acp... As...dekha Sir mai ban gaya apka bhadur siphaee..

Team takes several minutes to understand what they heard is not a bad nightmare... Its a reality...

When they realized the brutal reality...

Dark shadow appeared on every face... Where happiness is glowing... After hearing the news that their deary daya sir is back...

Acp ( said in a strong voice): jitna Rona hai abhi rolo... Daya ky samny koi nai rooiga...

Samjhy...

Team really shattered..crying on each other shoulders... And comforting each other two...

 _Purvi is thinking..._ **how daya sir save his life...when she jump from the fort... Not loosing his girp on her hand...** _she feels the same darkness around her when she heard the news that_ **daya sir is dead ...**

 _Rajat is thinking..._ **how daya sir helped him when he is accused... He support him when he is alone...**

 _Pankaj is remembering..._ **How daya sir helped him every time...encourage him..** _he remembered the proudly voice of daya sir..._ **wo murd aisy hotain hain salunkhey sir..**

 _Nikhil is remembering his guru..._ **how every time he encourage him... How daya sir helped him in eps nikhil ki Jung...and every time too...**

They all come back to reality with nurse shout as ...Dr. Ko bulaiya jaldi patient ko hosh araha hai...

Freddy rushed to inform doctor... About gaining consciousness of daya...

While acp preparing all for next exam... As... Daya ky samny bilkul nai rona... Khush rehna... Aur usy hosla aur himmat dety rehna... Samjhy

All : ( nodes)...yes sir

 _ **Inside the I.C.U**_

Doctor reached ...and rushed inside I.C.U to check patient...

After some time team heard struggling voices from the room...

Team entered inside the ICU...

Saw an horrifying scence...

All ward boys are on floor... And

Daya is struggling to stand up from the bed... While busy in detaching the equipments attached with his body...

Doctor trying to calm him down.. Trying to sedate him but he pushed doctor hardly ...that he fall down..

Daya roughly removed his drip that blood is started oozing from his hand..and stand up

Abhijeet: anger bar raised seeing the scenario... He shout dayaa..

Daya: became statue... He turned and felt high pain of agony... The shell in which he try to hide him... To secure his love ones from pain is broken... A tear slipped from his eyes...

Abhijeet: felt high pain seeing the salty drops of water present in his teddy eyes...

Daya: felt the pain of heart increasing... He felt some one washed his heart with acid...he shout dur raho mjh sy...

Abhijeet : daya yun tu na kar mere sath ...do hafty sy tarap raha hun ...there bagair ...mjhy galay tu lagany dai...

Daya: froze on his place... After hearing again daya... Abhijeet spread his his hands... For hug

Daya: ( jerked) ... That hands... While saying kaun daya... Mai pakkya hun..

Abhijeet : ( teasingly) ...snr. Insp daya ji... Shayad apny mirror nai dekha hai abhi... Calling Freddy... Zara mirror tu lana... Snr. Insp daya k lia...

Daya : felt his pain of heart is now reaching to his brain... ( cracked tone)... Chaly jao abhi yahan sy mere pass sy...

Abhijeet: he did not felt any sooth after hearing abhi from daya mouth... He said angrily..kun chala jaon main yahan sy...

Dr ( try to interrupt): dekhia inka is tarah hyper hona... Aur khary rehna thik nai hai... Hath sy bhi khoon nikal raha hai inky..

Daya ( ignoring doctor): kun k mjhy tumsy dur rehna hai...

Abhijeet ( angrily): Aur sahab ko mjh sy dur kun rehna hai...

Daya : kun k mjhy tumsy nafrat hai...

Abhijeet: ( teasingly) arry wah daya nafrat hai tumhain mjh sy... Nafrat kia pehly so rahi thi Jo ab jagi hai han... Puch sakta hun nafrat ki waja tumsy...

Daya: felt now pain in heart becoming unbearable for him... Han pehly so rahi thi abhi tazi tazi jagi hai... Aur nai puch sakty koi sawal tum mjh sy... ( cracking tone) ... Kun k tumhain koi haq nai hai...

Abhijeet: soch lo daya ...agar haq tor dia na tumny saary tu phir tum taras jaogy meri shakal bhi dekhny sai...

Daya ( determined tone): soch lia...

Abhijeet : thik hai daya aj sy hamary raasty alag huy...

Team who is playing a role of silent listeners trying to interrupt in this war... But its too late...

As teer kaman sy nikal gaya tha

Daya : felt his heart stop working on any moment... And his all energy drained up... He felt spin in his head...

In next second he fall down unconsciously

Ward boys grabbed him...

But abhijeet did not move to grabbed his tomato...

Today destiny is laughing madly on the frndship of the strong bond of the duo...

And trying to add more bitter things in their fate...!

 _ **Guys finally hogaya...**_

 _ **I know bht emotional hai... Ye chapter**_

 _ **Ap log agar hurt huy hoon tu sorry...**_

 _ **Guys agla chapter ka koi time nai dy sakti...**_

 _ **Jaisy hi time milyga... I update**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Buy**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello guys kaisy hain ap sb ...**_

 _ **Thanks to all reviewers ...thanks a lot for review... And keep encouraging me...**_

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Abhijeet move out from I.C.U with fast and shambling steps...

Tears flowing down from his eyes in speed...

After hurting his tomato...

Acp( from behind shout ): abhijeet ruko

Abhijeet: steps stop automatically... After hearing this fatherly warning tone...

Acp : come forward with fast steps...grab abhijeet wrist Take him aside ...and started scolding abhijeet as...

Tumhara dimaag thik hai abhieet...

Hum yahan daya ki recovery ko lykar pareshan hain... Duain maang rahy hain k woh thik hojai... Aur tum wahan apny raasty alag kar ai ho... Apny ghussay py thora tu control rakhna chaiya tha tumhain abhijeet...

Usy sambhalna chaiya tha... Na ky rishtey toorny ki baat karni chaiya thi tumhain...

Tum janty ho ky iswaqt usy sb sy ziada tumhary support ki zarorat hai...

I am amazed on such stupidity from your side snr. Insp abhijeet...

Abhijeet ( calmly but tearily ): sir raasty alag kia hain... Dil nai alag hua hai hamara... Aj bhi us bhuddu ka dil mere lia Aur mera dil usky lia dharak raha hai... Aur yehi cheez usy majboor karygi recover hony par

Acp ( confusingly): tum kehna kia chahty ho abhijeet... Saf saf bolo...

Abhijeet: mere tomato ny abhi Jo kia na sir woh sirf islia k... just to save his abhi from any pain/ suffering...us bhuddu ko nai pata ky hamain uski disease ky bary mai pata hai... Wo tu yehi samjhraha hai k we are unaware about this... Jb usy kisi Aur source sy pata chalyga k we are aware about his disease... His abhi his shattering with pain... His abhi health is deteriorating... Tu wo chahyga ky wo apny abhi k pass ho taky wo apny abhi ko sooth karsaky with his presence... Tu woh recover hony ki wish karyga ...Magar main nai milunga usy...Aur meri absence and mjh sy milny ki wish speed up his recovery...

Aagar isky lia mjhy Aur mere tomato ko thora pain bardasht karna bhi pary tu its not a bad deal...sir...

This idea hit me when I entered into the I.C.U and daya order me to leave him alone

How can I leave my Totmato alone...in this situation

And I acted like that in front of my tomato...

Acp : feels really proud on his sharp shine...patted abhi back and whispers ab mjhy pura yaqeen hai k daya bht jald hamary sath hoga... Bilkul fit and fine

 _ **At evening...**_

 _At I.C.U..._

Daya Gained conscious...

Doctor who are present for the check up of daya ...complete their check up and left the I.C.U...

Daya is alone in the I.C.U...

Thinking about the morning incident... Tears welled up in his eyes... After remembering abhijeet's word...

 _ **Thik hai tu phir ajsy hamary raasty alag... Daya**_

He whispers...

I am sorry for hurting you abhi but its necessary for keeping you away from the pain which you feel after knowing the truth...

Acha hai raasty alag hogai hamary abhi... ab agar mai mar bhi gaya na tu kam sy kam ye tasali tu hogi ky tumhy sachai nai pata chalygi kabhi... Aur ab tu tum mjh sy shayad nafrat karty hogy... Acha hai ye nafrat ki agg tumhain mere bagair rehny ki adat dalwa daigi...

Mera kia hai bacchpan sy tanha tha agar Marty waqt bhi tanha honga tu kuch nai hoga...

Bs aik daya toty ga... Aur sacchai pata chalny ky bad hazaroon daya tootaingy...

Mera tutna agar hazaron ko tutny sy baccha laiga tu its not a big deal..

With these thoughts he closed his eyes and tears rolled down from his cheeks...

Wetting his face... He roughly rubbed his tears ...

 _ **On the other side...**_

 _Abhijeet : Freddy samjh gai hona kia karna hai..._

 _Freddy : yes sir..._

 _Abhijeet: scene bilkul real lagna chaiya..._

 _Freddy: sir ap fiqar na karain sb plan k muttabiq hoga..._

 _Abhijeet : smiles and nodes... And says chalo ab jao I.C.U mai_

 _And Freddy with pankaj marched towards I.C.U..._

 _ **At I.C.U...**_

Freddy and pankaj entering inside I.C.U...

While chatting...

Freddy ( sad voice): CH...CH...CH..pankaj abhijeet sir ko kitna dukh hua hoga na... Wo bechary tu sochy thy k apny bhai ko apni care apni muhabbat sy brain tumor jaisy bemari...

Daya: who is not sleeping ...just lying with closed eyes...freeze after hearing the name of brain tumor...

While Freddy continued...

Freddy: sy recover back hony ki himmat daingy... Bechary kitna roi thy ye jaan kar k daya sir ko brain tumor hai... Wo tu acp sir thy unhony sambhalia abhijeet sir... Warna pata nai kia hota...

Abhijeet sir ki ankhoon main kaisy umeed ky jugnoon jagmaga uthy thy jb doctor ny bola tha 50% chances of survival from this brain tumor...

Acp sir ny kitny proud sy kaha tha k hamara daya bht bhadur hai... WO is bimari sy Larry ga harr nai Manny ga...

Lekin abhijeet Sir ki sari umeedon par pani phir gaya... Jb daya sir ny **WO (** stressing on this word) harkat ki... Bechary abhijeet Sir Kitny khush khush I.C.U mai dhakil huy thy...

Pankaj : han sir daya sir sy milny ki Jo khushi thi abhijeet Sir ko... Magar bechary sir kitny off beat hokar bahir nikly I.C.U...sy...

Freddy: ab pata nai kia hoga pankaj... Kia hum daya sir ko kho daingy... Daya sir ko khony ka matlab ky hum abhijeet sir ko bhi kho daingy...

Ab bs bhagwan sy yehi pratna k dono bhaiyon ko jald sy jald mila dy

Pankaj tumny dinner kia kia...

Pankaj : nai sir...

Freddy: chal phir canteen chalty hain... Kuch kaha kar aty hain... Daya sir tu waisy bhi so rahy hain...

With this both pankaj and Freddy Left the l.C.U...

After the departure of freddy and pankaj...

Daya started sobbing with lower voice...

The pain of heart is now replaced with guilt ...

he wanted to protect his love ones from the storm which is already passed out upon there loved ones..

He fails to protect his abhi from suffering instead he become cause of addition of more suffering in his bro life...

His eyes filled with tears feeling high pain in his heart...

He whispers slowly...

 _ **I am Sorry abhi...**_

One by one all the scene of morning incident is appearing in front of his eyes...

Abhijeet voice echoed in his ears

 _ **Daya yun tu na kar mere sath...2 haftey sy tarap rahun... Tere bagair ...Mjhy galay tu lagany dy...**_

Abhijeet angry voice echoed in his ears...

 _ **Kun chala jaon mai yahan sy...**_

Abhijeet voice again echoed...

 _ **Aur sahab ko mjh sy dur kun rehna hai...**_

Daya felt heart cracking pain after remembering his words...

 _ **Kun k mjhy nafrat hai tumsy...**_

Abhijeet voice ecohed...

 _ **Puch sakta hun nafrat ki waja tumsy...**_

Daya felt his heart squeezed badly... With his words...

 _ **Kun k tumhain koi haq nai hai...**_

Abhijeet voice echoed..

 _ **Thik hai tu phir ajsy hamary raasty alag hain daya...**_

Daya felt he is not able to breath. ..even in the presence of oxygen mask...on his face

He is rolling over hospital bed restlessly...

Suddenly a voice echoed . .from his left side...

 _Kia hua daya kun itna panic karahy ho ...abhi tu bary bary gayan dai rahy thy khud ko ...itni jaldi har mangaya daya...bs itna hi bharam tha tumhary alfazon ka ...smirk..._

Suddenly a voice echoed... From his right side...

 _Daya rok lo abhi ko ...warna tumhara ye decision tumhary abhi ko tumsy bht dur lyjai ga... yad hai wo letter Jo tumny abhijeet ko dia tha... Jo wo nai dypaya... Aur tumny us waqt bhi kuch aisa hi kia tha ...yad hai abhijeet ka reaction... Usny transfer lai lia tha. ...kia tum ab bhi ye chahty ho k wo kuch aisa hi kar guzary..._

 _Left side voice: daya agar tum abhijeet ky pass jao gy wo tumhain itni takleef mai dekhy ga tu toot nai jaiga... Aur agar tum margai tu phir kia hoga abhi ka ...( smirk)_

 _Bolo kia jawab hai tumhary pass iska..._

 _Right side voice : nai daya tum iski bat mat suno laut jao apny abhi ky pass... Isy pehly k tum usy puri tarah kho do...janty ho tmhara abhi tum ko kuch nai hony dega..._

Daya blood pressure started increasing...

He felt high intensity pain in his head...

He is grasping for air...

Rolling on the hospital bed...

I.C.U alarm started ringing...

Left side voice: tum uski bat mat suno... Tumhara abhi maut sy tu nai lar sakta na...

Right side voice: tum iski bat mat suno... Tum meri bat suno... Tumhara abhi tumhain apny piyaar k Zaria zindagi ki taraf khench lai ga daya...

Yad karo rocky case maut k mun main jany k bad bhi tum lauty thy na... Kis ki waja sy tumhary abhi ki pukar / tarap ki waja sy na...

Tum ab bhi revive back karsakty ho apny abhi ka hath tham kar...

Left side voice: tum iski bat mat suno...ye tumhary abhi ko jeety ji marna chahta hai...

Right side voice : tum iski bat mat suno... Ye bura hai...tumhain Aur tumhary abhi ko alag karna chahta hai...

And both left side voice and right side voice started fighting each other...

Daya shout at top of his voice khamosh ho jao tum dono... Although he is grasping for oxygen...

And both voices vanished in air...

 _ **Outside the I.C.U...**_

Panic create after hearing alarm voice of I.C.U

Doctor nurses in rush reached at I.C.U...and enter inside...

Team also becomes so much panicked ... After hearing I.C.U alarm voice...

Doctor after giving necessary treatment to daya... And sedate him come outside the I.C.U...with angry and dejected face...

Acp : ( in fear )kia hua Dr. Sahab sb thik hai... Daya thik tu hain na ...ye alarm kun baja tha... Adhi raat ko...

Ap chup kun hain... Kuch tu bolia doctor sahab...

Abhijeet: ( in so much panic) grabbed doctor collar... And shout kia hua hai mery daya ko...

 _ **Finally guys ye chapter tu hogaya...**_

 _ **Ab ap log batao kaisa hai...**_

 _ **So kia lagta hai what happened to daya...**_

 _ **Un voices ka kia Asar hony wala hai hai daya par...**_

 _ **Daya kisky bat manyga left side voice ki ya right side voice ki...**_

 _ **Agla chapter update kar dungi jaldi...**_

 _ **As I get time...and get awesome reviews...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	12. Chapter 12 half Reunion

_**thanks to all who review ...thanks a lot...**_

 _ **And keep encouraging me...**_

 _ **Hope apko ye long chapter pasand ai...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Acp separate abhijeet from doctor... And apologized the doctor.. .

Doctor ( angrily): mainy apko patient ka khayal rakhny ka bola tha... Ye bhi bola tha k wo stressed na hon bilkul... Phir wo itny stressed kaisy hogai... Abhi humny jb unka check up kia tu unka BP itna barha hua tha and he is grasping of oxygen... Coma mai jaty jaty Bacchy hain wo... Kunky severe attack aya tha unhain...brain tumor ky patient bht delicate hoty hain mainy apko bola tha unka mind bilkul stressed nai hona chaiya... Phir why are you people so careless about this ...

Nurse: Inform doctor that patient has caught with high fever...

Dr hurriedly entered inside the I.C.U..again...

Team shattered... Specially abhijeet...

As due to his plan all this happened..

His condition was like that katto tu lahu nai badan mai...

Acp try to console abhijeet as ...abhijeet chinta mat karo wo thik hojaiga...

Abhijeet ( tearily) : sir ye sb meri waja sy hua hai...mainy kaha tha Freddy ko wo sb kehny ko... Meri waja sy daya ki ye halat hui hai... Agar usy kuch...

He can't complete the sentence...and started crying loudly...

Acp : hold abhijeet by his both shoulders make him lie on a bench... And put abhijeet's head on his lap... While moving fingers in abhijeet's head... He say... Bacchy ghalti Karty hain... Tu hum unhain danty hain... punished karty hain...kabhi kabhi Marty bhi hain...tu kia inky parents ko is sb sy khush hoty hai nai na... Unko bhi takleef hoti hai. .Aur bht ziada hoti hai ...

Bacchy kabhi kabhi in sb ka bht asar laity hain bemaar bhi par jaty hain... Aur wo bht jald thik bhi hojaty hain...Magar ainda kabhi WO ghalti nai dhoraty..

Tumny bhi wohi kia hai abhijeet... Bhagwan ny chaha tu daya thik hojaiga... Aur Jo tumny kia hai na uska result bhi acha ayga... Samjhy

Abhijeet : hmmm

Acp: saw abhijeet turned sleepy...so he remain weaving in abhijeet hairs...while humming the lulbay...

A soft and loving father and son bond is showing...

After some time abhijeet drifted into deep sleep...

As whole day exertion and emotional battle made him tired... physically as well as internally

So His mind need a rest...

Acp : Freddy pillow dena..

Freddy: give acp sir a pillow..

Acp : adjusted abhijeet head on pillow...

Seeing abhijeet not liking the change... He patted abhijeet head ...and abhijeet again drifted into deep sleep...

Dr: came out from I.C.U...

Acp: rushed towards doctor... With doctor wo daya

Dr : don't worry... He is stable now... Hope fever bhi normal hojai subha tk...

He say hope for the best... And left the place...

Acp glance at his both sons face... Sleeping peacefully into deep sleep...

 _ **Morning arise...**_

Sun rays distrub abhijeet sleep... He woke up.. But confuse... He murmurs...

Main yaha so kaisy gaya...

And night incident flashed in front of his eyes...

A small smile lit up his face...

He thought for daya... And rushed towards I.C.U...

He did not entered into I.C.U...but glance at daya from glass window...

He feel sooth after seeing his bro peaceful sleep...but his heart pinched as he see the oxygen mask on his bro face...

Tears welled up in his eyes...

Acp saw abhijeet so came towards him... With

Abhijeet daya stable hai ab...

Abhijeet : removed his tears and say main aik dafa usky pass chala jaon... Waisy bhi wo so raha hai... Usy pata nai chalyga k main aya tha...

Acp: mill lo magar aik shart par...

Abhijeet : shart... Konsi shart Sir

Acp: pehly tumhain breakfast karna hoga... Daya sy milny k lia...

Abhijeet : try to protest... But then for the sake of meeting with daya he nodes...

Acp ( ordered): Freddy abhijeet k lia breakfast lao...

Freddy: ji sir abhi laya...

Freddy bring the break fast consist of 2sandwiches and coffee... And acp make abhijeet to eat the whole...

After finishing the breakfast in hurry ... abhijeet washed his hands and rushed inside I.C.U...

He sat on a stool beside daya's bed ...staring at his bro weak and pale face...

Tears started rolling down from his cheeks...

Abhijeet ( tearily): I am sorry daya bht takleef dai di na mainy tumhain... Apny bhai ko maaf kardo gy na tum...

And he shuts as tears become hurdles..

He started crying badly after holding daya's hand...

After some time he control over his tears and said dreamily...

Pata hai aisy tery sy tera hath pakar kar bat kia huy kitny din hogai...

2 hafty daya... Ye din mainy kaisy guzary hain tere intezar main... Pal pal mara hun... In 2 hafton main mai ...har ahat par chonkta tha k kahin tum to nahin... Har phone par mjhy lagta tha k tum ho...

Magar tum nai thy kahin bhi nai...

Kisi bhi cheez mai dil nai lagta tha mera...

Kahan kahan nai dhunda mainy tumhain...

Tere gift kia huy teddy ko hazar bar Sunta tha main... Phir bhi sukoon nai milta tha mjhy...

Jb wo khuwab dekha tha na mainy...

Tu jaisy tarap tarap kar keh raha tha mjhy k ...

 _ **Abhi main mar raha hun ...tumhara daya mar raha hai...**_

Sach daya dil kia k ur kar tere pass ajaon... Aur tujhy aik tight wala hug dai kar kahun... Pagly tera abhi tujhy kuch nai hony daiga... Kuch bhi nai...

Phir mainy tera bht pata karny ki koshish ki... Magar kuch nai hath aya...

Sach daya mjhy us waqt aisa laga k main mayoosi k us andhere kuwain ( well) main hun jahan sy kabhi nai nikal paonga...

Mjhy laga jaisy maa ji ko khoya tha na mainy ...ab tumhain bhi kho dunga...

Phir jb us pakkya k bary main pata laga na tu tb bhi mera dil is bat par vishwas hi nai karaha tha k tu aisa kuch kar sakta hai...

Mjhy laga hi tha k tera aisa karny ki koi bht bari waja hogi

Phir wo sb hogaya ...

Tuny mjhy bachany k lia goli...

He feels ...He can't tolerated this pain any more...

He placed hand on his mouth and ran out from I.C.U. .while crying badly...

He feel down on his knees in corridor...

While crying loudly he only murmuring one thing...

 _ **Plz came back to me daya...**_

Acp saw abhijeet in this state rushed towards him...

Sat on the floor ...hugged this beary man ...while rubbing his back ...to sooth him

He said : bs Bacchy aisy nai roty .. Dekho sb thik hai... Daya bhi tumhary pass hai... Ap tu mere good boy ho na... Bhadur officer ...tu roty nai...aisy chalo ansoo poncho apny... Aur aik piyari si smile do mjhy ..chalo shabash...

Abhijeet: separated from the hug... Removed his tears...give acp a wet smile.. Like a good boy...

Acp: smile ...ye hui na mere shehzady wali bat... Chalo ab utho...

And they stand up...

Doctors arrived...

Dr: said dekhia agar patient ka BP and fever normal hua tu hamain biopsy Aur CT scan abhi karny hongy... Ap log tayyar hain kia...kun k ziada delay may be harmful for patient now...

Abhijeet : passed a tense glance to acp...

Acp: assured him with eyes and said yes doctor we are ready...

Dr : noded and entered inside I.C.U...

He check blood pressure of daya with sphygmomanometer... And then check fever intensity Of daya...

after basic check up the doctor declared to the team that they take daya for biopsy and CT scan...

Dr : ordered ward boys to take the patient for biopsy...

Then came to team with one person...

Acp: saw doctor rushed towards them...with worried faces...

Dr : saw their worried faces... So relax them with dekhiya dariya nai... Its just a test... Like other test.. Hum biopsy CT scan k Zaria karaingy...patient ko General anaesthesia dai kar...

Then pointing towards other men..

. Ye pathologist Dr: parakash hain ...he performed the biopsy of Mr .daya...

Dr parakash : shake hand with acp...

Dr: Biopsy ki reports waisy tu within 10 days mai ajati hain... Magar on my personal request ki reports hamain 2-3 days mai mil jaingy.. Aur usky bad hamain foran operation karna hoga... Pehly hi bht delay ho chuka hai... Jitna ziada delay hoga utna hi risk factor barhy ga...hope you can prepared for operation before biopsy report arrived...

Biopsy sy pehly he will be awake...

And he left the place...

Leaving the team in the pool of scare...

After sometimes ward boys pulled out the stretcher from I.C.U...having unconscious daya...

Abhijeet : glanced at daya... And turned to other side to remove his tears...

And ward boys leave the place...

 _ **After one hour...**_

Daya is again shifted to I.C.U...

In unconscious mode...

Only team knew how they spent this one hour ...

Specially abhijeet like hanging from cliff hanger...

Dr: met with team...and assured them that biopsy is successfully done ...and will be under observation...for four hours

Team : hum mil sakty hain daya sir sy...

Dr : abhi nai as abhi hum unky vital signs observe karaingy... But after four hours you will be...

 _ **At evening...**_

Daya gained consciousness...

He remembered the biopsy session... And take a big sigh...

He murmurs apny bhai ky lia itna tu risk laina hi paryga tumhain daya...

Dr : permit the team to met with daya... As now all are under control...

Team entered into the room including acp sir... Excluding abhijeet...

Daya's eyes are searching for his bro but he is nowhere...

He become sad a bit...

Daya : met with all having a weak smile on his face

Acp: spread hand on daya head ...and say ab kaisa hai mera beta...

Daya ( in smile) : bilkul fit and fine sir...

Acp : wo tu hona hi hai... Akhir mera bahadur siphaee Jo hai ...

A grin appears on daya face...

Acp: said acha ab tum aram karo ...Freddy hai yahan par...

Daya : clutched acp wrist and said sir main operation ky lia tayyar hun... Abhi sy kahain aik bar tu mil lai mjh sy... Main janta hun wo mjh sy naraz hai... Bht ghussa hai... Magar wo yun mun tu na mory mjh sy ...( tearily)

Acp : said abhijeet bht jald mily ga tumsy... Bs thora intezar karna hoga tumhain...

Daya : nodes tearily ...

Team become sad after seeing sad daya...

But left the things on destiny... And let's see how the destiny re unite the two brothers...

They came out from the I.C.U...

Glance at abhijeet...who is watching all the scene from glass window...

Abhijeet is sad for this separation but also happy as daya agree for operation ...

 _ **At night...**_

A shadow peep inside the I.C.U...

Glance at the person who is sleeping on hospital bed...

He came near to the sleeping person...

Sit on a stool beside the bed...

And started caressing the person's hairy scalp...

And humming a lulbay

While crying silently...

After some time he slept there while hugging the person...

 _ **At morning...**_

Freddy phone beeps ..

Freddy pick up the call...with hello sir ..

Caller : Freddy apny abhijeet sir ko utha do. ...kahin daya uth na jai... Aur unki chori pakri na jai...

A small smile lit Freddy face... He say Ji Sir abhi utha deta hun abhijeet sir ko

And he go and awake abhijeet...

Who after breakfast rushed to bureau ...

 _ **After an hour...**_

Daya woke up... He feels presence of abhijeet around him...

He painfully smiles and say ...

 _ **Acha abhi tu tum mera saath hide and khel rahy ho...**_

Some precious drops fall from his eyes .

 _ **After 2 days...**_

In these 2 days team along with acp regularly met daya ...try to spent some quality time with him...

Cheer up him...but abhijeet does not met daya once...eye to eye

He spent nights with daya silently...

This is making daya more and more sad...

But at the same time he make himself strong to fight with disease...

So after recovering he can beg for forgiveness from his bro...

 _ **At doctor cabin...**_

Dr : daya ki biopsy reports agai hain...

Abhijeet ( impatiently): Dr kia aya report main...

Dr: reports normal nai hain...

Abhijeet ( tensely): matlab...

Dr : matlab ye ky... Daya ko initially low grade 2 tumor of oligodendroglioma...tha... Jo ab convert hona shuru hogaya hai grade 3 mai...spreading speedily in frontal lobe...its all happened because of neglection...so we need to operate him immediately ...

You have 2 hours ap soch lijia... And ye operation farm fill karky submit kardijia...

Abhijeet : starting filling the form hurriedly...

While doctor continued...

Dr : risk factor barh gaya hai ...now only 35% chances of survival ...

Pen fell down from abhijeet hand...

Acp placed a hand on abhijeet shoulder...

To give him support...And say...

Be brave abhijeet...nothing will happened to our daya...

Abhijeet: sign the operation form... After placing stone on his heart...

And immediately left the cabin...

Dr : said after two hours we operated daya be prepared...

Acp : thanks doctor and left the cabin behind abhijeet...

Acp directly made his way inside I.C.U...

To inform daya and give some time to abhijeet to comfort his emotions...

 _ **Inside I.C.U...**_

Acp enters and said in a firm tone...

Daya agly do ghanton mai tumhara operation hai...

Daya : become shocked with this sudden news...he just don't know how to react... So slowly nodes ...thik hai sir...

Then said tearily sir ab tu abhi ko khaiya k wo ye hide n seek band kardy...

Mjh sy mill lai...kahin ye meeting akhri na ho... Taky agar mar bhi jaon tu abhi ki yadain hoon mere pass...

Aur ap abhi ko sambhal laina... Agar main mar jaon tu...

Acp : can't tolerated this cracked tone ...so left the room...

 _ **Outside I.C.U...**_

Abhijeet is crying silently...

Acp turned him towards himself...

Abhijeet : hugged acp tightly... While crying...he say Sir usy kuch hoga tu nai na..

Acp : nai Bacchy usy kuch nai hoga... Aur ab ye punishment khatam kardo daya ki...aur azad kardo apny ap ko aur usko is dukh sy. ...usy mill lo... Usy tumhari zarorat hogi na...

Abhijeet : ap sahi keh rahy hain Sir... Ye sahi mauqa hai daya sy milny ka mera... Main milunga apny tomato sy ...zaror milunga...

 _ **So guys finally ye long chapter hogaya...**_

 _ **Ab itna long chapter hai tu reviews bhi tu bht sary milny chaiya hain mjhy...**_

 _ **As I need this encouragement...**_

 _ **Because agla chapter second last chapter hai story ka...**_

 _ **So plz mjhy encourage kijia apny reviews sy... Taky main acha end karsakon story ka...**_

 _ **Plz r n r...**_

 _ **Ap log batao ye chapter kaisa laga apko...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	13. Chapter 13 re union of souls

Hello guys kaisy hain ap sb...

Thanks to all who review... Thanks a lot...

Guys I am emotional today so much...

So ye chapter bhi emotional hai...

Hope you all like it

Here we go...

At l.C.U...

Daya is lying silently on the bed...

While tears are flowing down from his cheeks... Like stream...

Absorbing in pillow...

He whispers...

Abhi ab yeah saza khatam kardo...main tumsy mily bagair nai Jana chahta main...

Abhijeet who is entering inside I.C.U...

His feets are stopped at door...after hearing this painful whisper...

Tears fall down from his eyes...

And he whispers back...

Khatam hogai daya hamari ye saza... Ab main tumhain kahin nai jany dunga main...

Daya after hearing his abhi voice...

Turned his head towards the door ...

He froze in this moment...

He rubbed his eyes 2-3 times. ...even pinched himself...

To assure himself that what he was seeing is not a dream...

Its a reality...

Finally fate decided to be kind on him...

Yes he was happy And sad too...

After almost 16-17 days he sees his abhi...his life...his soul...

Ya those painful sufferings had over now...

Daya extend his arms... Calling his brother for a hug...

Abhijeet see the loving shell welcoming him ...

He run towards daya.. .and hugged his tomato so tightly... Daya hugged him back with same intensity

Fate over joyed after seeing the reUnion of two souls...

Whose hearts are beating for each other...

Both souls are crying while hugging each other...

They feel they are complete now... All pain / suffering moved away from them..

Reconstruction of two souls takes place with love...

Daya : ( in hug) abhi I missed you every day... Every second of my life..

Abhijeet : mainy bhi apny tomato ko bht miss kia bht ziada.

Daya : ( mumbled ) I am sorry abhi bht tang kia na tumhain... Bht ghussa bhi dilaya tumhain ...plz mjhy maaf kardo...

Tum janty ho na tumhara bhai thora bhuddu hai .. .ghaltian bhi bht karta hai... Tumhain hurt bhi karta hai bht...but hai tu tumhara chota mota cute sa tomato hi na...

Plz forgive me abhi...

Abhijeet : separate himself from hug... Put finger on daya's lip with shhhhhhh...

Tujhy pata hai jis din tu mjhy wapis mila tha na mainy tujhy usi din maaf kardiya tha... Bas thora naraz tha ab wo bhi nai hun...

Removed tears from daya eyes... With ab no rona dhona... Warna flood warning release karni pary gi Acp sir ko hospital mai...

A small smile lit up daya face...

While abhijeet continued...

Ahijeet : Aur tujhy pata hai mjhy tere ye ansoo bht takleef daity hain... Mere tomato ki ankhoon main ye dhair saary stars shine karty huy achy lagty hain... Tears nai...

Jaisy abhi karahy hain...

Abhijeet : So ab na main roun ga Aur na tu...waisy mjhy bhi tujhy sorry bolna hai... Us din tumhain bht takleef daidi na... Freddy sy wo sb khailwa kar..

Daya: look at abhijeet with shock expression...

Abhijeet ( annoyed): ab aisy expression na dai mjhy... Bola na sorry...

Daya: aik shart par sorry mily gi... Tumhain..

Abhijeet : confused. .konsi shart..

Daya: tumhain murga ban na hoga... And you have 5 mins...

Abhijeet : shouts... Kia murga... ( pleading tone ) nai daya tujhy sharam nai ati bary bhai ko murga banwa kar...

Daya ( Hitler tone ): sorry chaiya ya nai...

Abhijeet : chaiya...

Daya: tu phir bano murga...

Abhijeet ( give puppy eyes ): plz daya. .

Daya : 4 mins left abhi...

Abhijeet : try to convince daya...with daya bat tu sun meri..

Daya: 3 mins left abhi

Abhijeet ( scared ) : acha mai banta hun murga... He sits try to make himself in murga pose... But fail and fall down...

Daya: started laughing madly... Seeing abhijeet struggles to make himself murga...

Abhijeet : mesmerized with this smile... How long he missed this smile... Tear came in his eyes but remove them softly...

He murmurs ...

Hans lai... Hans lai baccho... Tera waqt bhi ayga phir tujhy bataonga...

And again struggle to make himself murga... This time he became successful...

Daya ( ordered ): ab murgy ki awaz nikalo... Chalo... Tub hi tu complete murga lago gy... Tum

Abhijeet : mouth full opened with this demand... But he has no choice...so started following daya's ordered ...silently

And mimic hen's voice...

Daya : clicked this scene video in his mobile...while teasing abhi as... Dekho mainy tumhari murga banny wali video bhi mobile mai save karli hai... Ab main isy acp sir ko dikhaonga... ( wink )

Abhijeet : ruk tomato ky Bacchy abhi batata hun... Tujhy...

Daya: confused. ...tomato ky Bacchy kab sy hony lagy abhi... nai koi naya formula Invent kia hai kia...

Abhijeet : ignored his tomatoe querry... And leap over daya... And started tickling him... Meri video dikhaiga acp Sir...

Daya : is shouting on top of his voice ... Plz abhi choro mjhy...acp Sir bachaiya mjhy abhi sy...

Acp Sir entered into the I.C.U...after hearing loud shouting voice of daya...

And seeing the scenario just pat his own head ...with aye bhagwan kia karun mai in dono ka

Abhijeet is on top of daya...tickling daya... While daya is laughing and struggling to get out from this tickling session also shouting loudly...

Both of cid... Are in messy condition and looking like kids...

Acp ( strictly): abhijeet choro daya ko... Bacchy ho kia tum log... Ye hospital hai ghar Nai...

Abhijeet :immediately left daya after hearing acp strict voice...with murmurs as

Acp ka laadla chiranjeev kahin ka... Huh...

Daya: gave a victory look to abhijeet...

Acp : warning tone... Ab tum logon ki awaz bahir nai ani chaiya...

And left the cabin...

Abhijeet : like a cute angry kid sits on the bed...

Daya : shifted his head to abhi's lap... And give puppy eyes look... Abhijeet started caressing his hairs ...

Daya: abhi waisy tumny accha kia wo sb Freddy ky Zaria kehalwadia ...nai tu tumhara ye bhuddu bhai line par kaisy ata. .

His voice turned dreamily...

Pata hai mainy tumhara ye magic hand bht miss kia abhi...

Dil chahta tha bhag kar tumhary pass ajaon...

Abhijeet: tu ai kun nai...

Daya: dar lagta tha... K agar main mar gaya tu tum toot jaogy... Akele hojaogy... Akelapan bht dard deta hai abhi bas main tumhain us dard sy bacchana chahta tha...

Two precious drops fall from his eyes...

Suddenly daya clutched abhijeet wrist and said in a firm tone...

Abhi tum mjhy wachan do ky...

Agar operation ky bad mjhy kuch hogaya tu tum Toto gy nai... Khud ko sambhal lo gai... Zindagi mai agy barhogy... Mjhy yad karky rogy nai... Apna khayal rakho gy... Acp sir ka sahara banogy team ko sambhalo gy...

Hum bht jald milaingy abhi... Aur tub main tumhain welcome karunga...wahan upper pointing towards the sky

Abhijeet : tongue tremble to give wachan...

Suddenly wards boys enter with stretcher sir WO patient ko OT lykar jana hai...

Abhijeet : mumbled itni jaldi...

Ward boy: sir 2 ghanty ho chuky hain...

Abhijeet : itni jaldi time guzar gaya pata hi nai chala...

Daya: plz abhi wachan dai do taky main sukoon sy ja sakun OT...plz abhi mere lia

Abhijeet : dayas word and pleading tone increase pressure on his mind ...he said in a trance main wachan deta hun my tomato... Wachan deta hun tumhari kahi har baat manuga...

Ward boys laid daya on stretcher and pulled the stretcher towards OT...

Daya gave a sweet smile to abhijeet...

And left for OT...

Abhijeet is absent mindedly sitting on bed...

Acp enter inside OT...

Seeing abhijeet state...

Give water to abhijeet...

Abhijeet drank water absent mindedly...

After some times he dangled unconsciously in acp arms...

As water contain seductive...

Acp softly laid him on bed and left the room...

At OT...

After give anaesthesia to daya...

Doctor started the operation...

All things are going in well manner ...

Cardiologist check heart beat .. They are in normal state...

Anaesthesiologist check effect of anaesthesia...it is also okay...

Neurologist is removing tumour from brain... With the help of different OT instruments...sweat drops are appearing on his forehead... He is doing his work delicately..

But suddenly daya heart beat started decreasing...

Cardiologist become panic...

A voice arose...

Mere bety ko tumhain soanp kar ai hun main ...tum usy akela chor kar ja rahy ho...

Daya : Maya jee...

Maa jee : plz mere bety ko akela mat chor ky jao daya... Wo bikhar jai ga...

Aur main apny bety ko bikharta hua nai dekh sakti...

Daya : wo nai bikhry ga ...acp sir sambhalaingy...usko.. apko bhi tu apny aik bety ki zarorat hogi na... Main apky pass ajaon ga... Tu apky dil ka bojh halka hojaiga... K ap abhijeet ko chor Kar nai ain bulky ap tu har pal usky sath hain...

Maya jee : magar mere bety ko tu tumhari chah hai ...main itni swarthy nai hosakti k apny dil k bojh ko halka karny k lia main apny bety ko tor dun tumny wada kia tha mjhsy k abhijeet ka khayal rakhogy...plz laut jao daya... Laut jao... Main tumhain nai lai ja sakti apny sath...main tum dono ko aik sath dekh kar khush hojaongi

And she started taking back steps...

Data hold her wrist...And say

Like angry kid apko mjhy bhi lykar jana hoga ... Mjhy bhi hak hai maa ka piyaar pany ka...

Maa jee : main hamesha tumhary sath hun daya. .is waqt mere bety ko tumhari ziada zarorat hai... Plz laut jao abhijeet ky pass... Tumhain meri qasam hai...

Daya ( tearily) : ye acha nai kia apny mere sath maa jee... Mjhy apni qasam dai di...mai apsy bat nai karonga... With this he turned towards OT table...

Cardiologist injected some medicine in daya body... And his heart beat started coming in normal shape...

After stitching the operation become successful...

The doctors team over whelming with happiness. . .they removed their mask and go outside to tell this good news to team...

Outside OT...

After 4 hours ...

Abhijeet gained consciousness..

He is looking better now... He think mai yahan kaisy ...daya...

He started remembering every thing...

With this thought that daya is in OT...he jumped from the bed and rushed towards OT in panic state. ..

Outside OT...

Abhijeet reached OT...breathing heavily...

He saw team and acp Sir pacing up and down outside the OT...and praying. .

Tension is visible on every face...

And the most important the OT door red light is still open...

Abhijeet : come towards acp ...

Acp : saw abhijeet and say tum yahan kun agai abhijeet...

Abhijeet : yahan mera bhai maut sy lar raha hai aur ap mjh sy puch rahy hain k main yahan kun agaya...

Acp : chinta nai Karo Bacchy sab thik hojaiga ...main tumhara dard samjh sakta hun...

Abhijeet ( with trembling tongue) : sir kuch bola ..kaisa hai mera tomato

Acp : noded in no...

Abhijeet : wo thik tu hoga na Sir...

Acp : noded in yes... Itny saary logon ki duain hain usky sath... Tumhara piyaar hai wo zaroor thik hoga...

Suddenly OT red light get closed

Dr: came out of OT...

Every one leapt over Dr...

Asking so many querries regarding daya... Having fear and tension...

Acp : kaisa hai daya Dr

Abhijeet : wo thik hai na...

Freddy : khatry wali tu koi bat nai hai na ..

Purvi : hum mil sakty hain...

And so many other querries...etc etc

Dr : smiles on team impatience ...and say operation is successful... Your officer is safe and sound... But we need to take him under observation for four hours...

Ap logon ki duain kaam again ...and left from there ...

Abhijeet fell on his knees with extreme happiness ...tears are rolling down from his cheeks like any thing... The sooth which he feels now nobody can imagine...

The burden which is removed ...gives so much relaxation...

The feelings of hanging on a rope of hope... Nobody can imagine how painful this feeling is...

And he is hanging on this rope from 4-5 days...

Now this pain had gone... Wow

He wanted to shout with happiness on top of his voice...

Finally he snatched away his tomato from jaws of fate...

Finally he win the battle...

Today he is completed with his bro...

He fulfilled his promise k wo apny bhai ko kuch nai hony dega...!

Guys ab ap logon ki saansain agai hongi... Haina...

Finally all things are settled...

Next is the last chapter of this story...

Which I post after Sunday...

Plz r n r...

So I can post last chapter...

Last chapter sy pehly mjhy bht saary reviews chaiya hain...

Take care...

Bye

Duo lovers...


	14. Chapter 14 shower of happiness

_Thanks to all who review...thanks a lot..._

 _Hope you all like this chapter..._

 _Sorry for mistakes.._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At I.C.U...**_

Daya regained consciousness

Dr: hello ...how are you feeling now.. Any pain..did you recognized us... Plz bolia ga nai likh ky answer dain... Your surgery is successful...

Nurse : forwarded a writing pad

Daya : a silent tear drop fell from his eyes.. He writes... He is fine...

No..

Yes...

He did not write much as not feeling well

Dr : after some more therapies come out from I.C.U..

 _ **After 4 hours...**_

Cid team spent these four hours in great difficulty and impatiently...

Finally waiting hours come to an end..

Dr: came out from I.C.U. and say now we are satisfied completely about health... He need to stay one more week in hospital then we discharge him...and you people can meet but be careful his head moments and talking are restricted completely ...

Team : nodes... And entered into the I.C.U...but acp told them to come out and signals abhijeet to enter into the I.C.U...who is looking more impatient to see daya...

 _ **At I.C.U...**_

Abhijeet enters into the I.C.U...he glanced at his bro... Tears welled up in his eyes... Seeing his tomato head wrapped in a thick and big white bandage...he come near to his tomato... Try to place hand on his bro head ... but did not able to do so...so turn now his back is towards daya

Daya : sense someone's presence in the room... Open his eyes...and seeing his abhi again closed his eyes... Two precious drops feel from his eyes... Absorbing in pillow..

Abhijeet : after some time composed him self... And turned towards his bro... And slowly say daya ( with pure love )

Daya : open his eyes and seeing his abhi teary eyes... His heart pinched...

Abhijeet : bent towards daya and ask in concern tone... Dard tu nai hai na ...ab kaisa mehsoos kar rahy ho my tomato...

Daya : blink his eyes... And look into abhi's eyes...

Duo locked in this eye look... Surroundings and restrictions become invisible for them...and the two soul start talking to each other...

Daya ( soul 1): tumny mjhy nai janny dia abhi... Tum jeet gai is bar bhi...

Abhijeet ( soul 2): mainy tu kaha hi tha k abhi k rehty usky daya ko kuch nai hosakta...

Soul 1: ab hum phir sy aik saath hongy . ..wahi masti... Wahi maza Aur wahi piyaar khoob enjoy karaingy...

Soul 2 : han mere tomato hum phir sy woh sb enjoy karaingy ...phirsy aik saath bureau jaingy...

Pata hai main bureau main tujhy kitna miss karta tha... Wahan har jagah Teri yadain jo bikhri hui hain

Soul 1: pata hai abhi mjhy k tumny apny tomato ko kitna miss kia hoga... Aur mainy bhi apny abhi ko bht miss kia...magar ab ro nai plz

Soul 2: arry pagly ye tu khushi k ansu hain... Main ro thori raha hun... Aj tu main bht khush hun... Bht ziada...aj mera tomato mjhy puri tarah mil Jo gaya hai...

Soul 1: tum dar gai thy na jb mainy wachan deny ka kaha tha...

Soul 2: bht ziada dar gaya tha meri jaan ...bht ziada ...saans hi attak gai thi meri...

Soul 1: abhi plz mjhy hug Karo na ...mjhy aik dafa yaqeen kar lainy do... K ye sub khuwab nai hai Jo main dhaikh raha hun..

Soul 2: nodes...

And both soul's hug each other... Tightly...

There trance is broken by loud voices of their team members...

Duo came into reality...

Purvi : sorry sir wo humsy sabar hi nai horaha tha ...islia andar a gai daya sir sy milny.. Magar ap kahan khoy huy thy sir...

Abhijeet : koi bat nai purvi. ...I understand itny din bad tum log apny daya sir sy milny waly ho ...I know bht excited hogy... Aur hum kahin bhi nai khoy thy... Yahin thy...

Purvi : okay sir... Then ( to daya ) sir ap kaisy hain... Mainy apko bht miss kia... Ab jaldi sy thik hojain ap aur bureau ajain... ( tears came in her eyes )..bureau bht sona sona hogaya hai apky bagair...

Pankaj : han Sir ...apky bagair Freddy sir ki tang khenchny main bhi maza nai ata...

Sachin : ( tearily ) apky bagair acp sir Aur abhijeet sir bht akeley hogai thy...sir ap jaldi sy thik hojao...

Freddy : while crying bitterly ...sir mainy bhagwan sy bht parathna ki thi k ap jaldi sy thik hojao...

Acp : came forward to rescue daya... With ab bas bhi karo tum log Kia mere bety ko rulany ka irada hai ab...then ( lovingly ) mjhy tu pata tha k mera bhadur siphaee mere pass wapis zaror ayga... ( tearily ) bs anay main thora waqt laga dia isny...

Daya signals abhijeet something...

Abhijeet : forward writing pad to daya...

Daya : write something on writing pad...

Abhijeet : read it loudly...as.. _ **tum log rona dhona band karo plz...main thik hun an... Aur bht jald tum logon ky saath honga main..**_

Team nodes and remove their tears softly...

Days : smiles...

After some little chit chat with daya consist of thousands of complaints of each other... About cases.. Bureau etc... Team feels daya little drowsy...so left the room...

Only abhijeet left...

After sometimes daya slept...

Abhijeet slowly and with care spread his hand on daya's bandaged head...he feels a cold line passed through his spinal cord...

He secured daya's hand in hand and start crying with low voice ..

Releasing all his fear and pains which he feels at the time of daya left for OT till doctor confirm about his tomato's life...

 _ **To win a battle of securing his bro life is not easy for him...**_

Reconstructed himself fully... And after some time slept there while hugging his tomato's hand...

Acp sir enters into the ICU...and seeing the scenario a smile lit up on his face...

A small brother is sleeping peacefully in a loveable shell of his elder brother... While elder brother one hand on his tomato head... And with other hand he secured his bears hand... Hugging it tightly while sleeping...

Tears are still present on abhijeet face...

Acp slowly and softly remove all tears from abhijeet face and thanked God... Who again reunites two souls...

After sometimes he too left the ICU ...

 _ **After one weak...**_

Daya recovers speedily... While medications still going on...

Now doctors allowed him to talked... And head moments too...

 _ **At daya's room...**_

Now daya is shifted into the room from ICU ...

He is looking much better ...and laughing on something..

Freddy : Sir apko pata hai pankaj nai floor par detergent hi nai daikha Aur slip hokar tank mai gir gaya... Aik tu ye pehly sai hi itna Mota hai Aur ab pani ka weight bhi hogaya... Abhijeet sir NY nikalny ki try ki isy... Magar wo bhi gir gai tank mai...

And the room again filled with the blaster of laughter...

Which is cutted by the angry voice of acp Sir...as

Acp : bs bht hogaya tum logon ka laughter session... Chalo ab bahir niklo room sy... Daya ko aram karny do ab...

Daya : making faces and say sir mjhy aram nai karna hai...in logon ko yahin rehny dijia na...

Acp ( strictly ): daya tum meri suno gy ya main tumhary boss ko bulaon...

Daya : ( hurriedly ) nai sir apki sunon ga... Boss ko mut bulaiya ga... ( murmurs) khaross rawan...

Acp : good boy...and signal nurse to sedate daya...

After sometimes daya slept...

Acp left the room...and marched towards ...

 _ **At dr.s cabin..**_

Acp Sir enter into the Dr.s cabin with ...kia bat hai apny mjhy phone karky kun bulaya...is any thing serious...

Dr: nai acp sahab don't panic... Everything is fine...I just ask you to come here because daya ki reports agai hain and we are amazed with such speedy recovery... Agar sb aisa hi raha tu within 2 days we will discharged him...And after one week he will be able to join his duty too...

Acp :( happily )sach doctor...

Dr: nodes...ji acp sahab...

Acp : happily... Thanks doctor for this great news... Then shake hand with doctor and left the room...

 _ **Outside the cabin...**_

Acp informed all about this good news...

Team over whelmed with happiness...

And started planning some thing...

Daya is unknown about his discharge and team plannings too...

 _ **At discharge day ..**_

All team members are present in hospital corridor...

Happiness is glittering on their faces...

Doctor came out from daya's room and signals all is good...

Team happily entered into the room...

 _ **At room...**_

Daya over joyed with happiness seeing all team members...

Daya ( joyfully ): aj tum sb log aik saath... Koi special occasion hai kia...

Team ( in one voice ): sir apky lia surprise hai...

Daya : ( confusingly ) surprise...

Purvi : ( hurriedly )Sir ap itna mat sochia bs chalia...

Daya : magar kahan...

Abhijeet : ( interrupted) offfo daya tum kitny sawal karty ho... Arry bhai ab team itny piyaar sy keh rahi hai tu chalo na...

Daya : acha baba chalo... Kahan chalna hai..

Purvi : Sir ap in hospital ky kapron main jaingy... Yuk..!

Daya ( suspiciously) : tu ab mere kapry kahan sy aingy...

Abhijeet : forwarded a shopping bag... Ye rahy tere kapry...

Daya POV : zaror daal main kuch kala hai.. Sb mily huy hain...

Purvi : sir ap kia soch rahy hain ...plz tayyar hojaiya...

Daya : soch raha hun kahin chupky chupky tum logon ka mjhy ghori par charhany ka irada tu nai hai...

Abhijeet : lagta hai daya sy keh kar tera ilaj dobara karwana paryga... Lagta hai Dimaag sahi jaga fit nai hua hai sahi jaga par abhi tk tera... Jo ulty seedhy sawal kia ja raha hai... Chup chap Jo keh rahy hain wo kar...samjha..

Daya : nodes like a good baccha and go to get ready...

Acp : enters into room with ...maan gaya kia polar bear tum logon ka...

Team ( giggles ) : yes sir...

After some time daya came out from wash room looking ready...

Team blind fold him... With difficulty..

And also giving answers to thousands querries of daya...

And they finally get into the car and marched towards their destinations...

Daya : Boht maza araha hai abhi ...yun itny din bad khuli fizza mai akar... I am missing these things badly...

Abhijeet : hum bhi tumhary saath driving karny ko miss karahy thy...

And the whole journey towards destination passed in light chit chat with so much halla gulla...

 _ **At destination...**_

Finally they reach to there destination...

Team help daya to come out from the car... As he is blind fold...

And start climbing the stairs...

Finally team get separated from daya...

Abhijeet : opens the blind fold of daya...

And team at once... SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Daya : tears welled up in his eyes... And at the same time happiness also sooth him... He glance at bureau..which is decorated beautifully ..and rangoli is paint on floor on which welcome back daya sir is written... From how many days he missed the bureau... This environment... His 2nd home...then ( tearily ) thank you so much for this surprise...

Abhijeet : place hand on daya's shoulder... And nodes in no...

Daya : main ro nai raha... Ye tu khushi k ansu hain...

Abhijeet : nodes...

Purvi : pulled the trolley of cake ..and say sir isy cut karain...

Pankaj : arry arry purvi pehly kuch selfies Aur music tu hojai...

Abhijeet : ( angrily ) pankaj tumny acp sir k hoty hui music Aur selfies ka kaisy Nam lia... Pata hai na bureau main ye sb allow nai hai...

All were gone silent ...

Acp : arry abhijeet kun mere bacchon ko dara rahy ho tum... Hmmm..

Abhijeet : laughed loudly...

All understand it was a fake anger...

And a blaster of laughs...

Acp : aj ky din tum logon ko khuli azadi hai...Jo jee mai ai woh Karo magar discipline sy...

All :nodes...

Then some selfie session with daya... Then pankaj open the music player...

 _ **Darwaaze ko kundi maaro**_

 _ **Koi na bach ke jaane paaye**_

 _ **DJ ko samjha do,**_

 _ **music ghalti se bhi ruk na jaaye**_

 _ **Thaka thaka jo feel kare wo jaake dou RedBull gatak le**_

 _ **Aur jisko dance nahi karna**_

 _ **Woh jaake apni bhains charaye**_

 _ **Bas aaj ki raat hai**_

 _ **Kal se wohi siyaape hain**_

 _ **Jee bhar ke naach lo**_

 _ **Na ghar waale na maape hain**_

 _ **Sab pe apna raaz hai**_

 _ **Darne ki kya baat hai**_

 _ **Yeh toh bas shuruaat hai**_

 _ **(Yeh toh bas shuruaat hai)**_

 _ **Arey abhi toh party shuru hui hai..**_

 _ **Arey abhi toh party shuru hui hai..**_

 _ **Yeh toh bas shuruaat hai**_

And daya cut the cake...

 _ **Masti hai mahaul mein**_

 _ **Chaayi ek khumaari hai**_

 _ **Saare thak ke baith gaye, par**_

 _ **Apni party jaari hai (x2)**_

 _ **Arey panga toh koi shuru kare**_

 _ **Apni bhi garaari hai**_

 _ **Jimmy Choo ki nouk pe rakhi duniya saari hai**_

Suddenly DCP came...

All were gone silent ...there was a pin drop silence in bureau.. Pankaj close the music player...

Dcp : ( teasingly )kun bhai mere anay sy itni shaanti kun hogai bureau main...abhi tu hangama macha hua tha yahan par...

Then DCP laugh and say gao gao... Mjhy tu pucha hi nai tum logon ny... So humny socha k bin bulaye mehman hi ban kar chale jaein...

Heeheeheeheeheehee

Then patted daya's back...with.. GOOD WORK DAYA

all were try to grasp the situation that they are dreaming or its reality...

Purvi : pankaj mjhy pinch karna...

Pankaj : pinched purvi...

Purvi : ouuchh... Nai ye dream nai hai... Wow

Dcp : chalo sb dance karo and he sings while dancing as ...

 _ **Arey abhi toh party shuru hui hai.. (x4)**_

 _ **Aur jisko dance nahi karna**_

 _ **Woh jaake apni bhains charaye**_

 _ **Aa ha ha ha :D**_

After sometimes DCP said chalo ab bht hogai party... Ab ye batao daya k tumhain us gang ka kaisy pata chala...

Abhijeet ( whispers in daya's ear ) : lo agai ye line py...main jbhi kahun ye kbsy itni meethi meethi batain karny lagy...

 _Daya : Sir meri reports anay sy 1din pehly... Main apny khabri sy mila tha..._

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _Guys kaisa hai ye chapter... Story is not end... I extended it to one more chapter...as I get so many requests to extend this story..._

 _Plz r n r..._

 _Guys I have started a new duo story from era of love to pain..plz read it and review it..._

 _Now my injured hand is paining like hell..._

 _So main chali...is pain ko bhagany_

 _Take care_

 _Bye_

 _Duo lovers..._


End file.
